Useless
by ranestar
Summary: After Naruto's accident, almost everyone has deserted him. And only one person can help him become the strong man he once was again. NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

Hinata walked in silence towards the hospital, a dozen white lilies held protectively against her from the wind. It seemed appropriate somehow, the wind that is, on a day like this day. After all, the wind was well known for messing up people's lives with its violent hurricanes it could create. Hinata didn't know what she would say when she got to the hospital; she didn't feel like this should be happening. Could she even see him, after what had happened? What would she say to him?

Hinata reached the tall building which had no affect emotionally on her until now, it was almost ominous. "What room is Uzumaki Naruto in?" Hinata asked the nurse running the front desk, hoping her voice didn't waver.

"206, visiting hours are over in ten minutes. You can go right on up." The women in white replied.

"Thank you." Hinata mumbled as she shuffled away.

When she got to the correct room she realized the lilies she had in her arms were mangled almost beyond recognition thanks to her habit of fidgeting absent mindedly. It didn't matter though, Naruto wouldn't notice. She stepped into the room and placed the sweet smelling flowers onto a nightstand. She saw Naruto, staring blankly ahead of him. "H-hello, Naruto." Hinata edged over to his bed.

"Who is it?" His voice broke, but his gaze did not shift.

"O-oh right, um, it's, um, Hinata." Her face flared up in embarrassment.

She had forgotten. She had forgotten he could not see her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, hello, Hinata." Naruto stalled after each word, she could barely hear him. "Everyone has stopped visiting me. Why are you here?"

"Um, well, I haven't seen...I mean, visited you y-yet. And I wanted to give you s-some lilies." Hinata stuttered, trying to find the right words to express herself.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Naruto's voice lacked any feeling whatsoever.

"Here!" Hinata thrust the flowers at his unseeing face, he didn't even flinch. "Smell them! Aren't they beautiful?"

Naruto just pushed them away turning his head away from her. "What do you want from me Hinata? I'm useless now to the shinobi of Konoha, nobody wants a blind man to become Hokage."

Hinata wanted to yell at him, say that wasn't true. Ask him where his zeal for life had gone. But all she could do was stand there feeling sadness like no other well up inside of her. And then she did what she promised herself she would not do. She cried. First is started out silently, her body shaking. But then wretched sobs like no other leapt from her throat. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. I, I am stupid for coming here, I was not ready." She felt the need to explain herself.

Naruto's Adam's apple was bobbing up and down as he too, tried not to cry. "No," he whispered. "No, thank you for coming. Everyone else, even Sakura has stopped visiting. Nobody wants anything to do with me. They all think I am worse than a man with no legs or arms. They are too busy with their…their missions." The last word came out strangled, maybe by anger, sadness or frustration.

He held out his hand to her. Hinata took it, and gripped onto it for the rest of her visit. When the nurse came to tell her that visiting hours were over, Hinata resembled something of a limp dish rag. She said goodbye to Naruto. But just as she got to the door he called out to her. "Come back, Hinata. Come back on Wednesday."

Hinata didn't know if she could handle seeing him again so soon. But she said she would anyways. When she glanced back at him she saw Naruto feeling around for the lilies and once he found them, he€ pressed them into his face. How could the world be so cruel? Hinata wondered as she trudged home. Why wasn't it someone else, anyone else but Naruto who got caught in that horrid attack? Naruto was too quick, too smart to get blinded. But he did, how? Hinata felt questioning glances landing on her haggard appearance, she broke into a run and sprinted the rest of the way home.

When Hinata lay down on her bed and tried to sleep, every time she closed her eyes Naruto's blank eyes were staring at her. The once vibrant blue had diminished to a milky gray almost like her own. But they still lacked the alertness of a seeing person's. Hinata was out of tears, so all she could do was shake as if she were crying, dry sobs were lost in her pillow. Finally a restless sleep came filled of terrible nightmares.

The next day was Tuesday, and all Hinata could do was train aimlessly with Kiba and Shino, after she had just barely dodged a spinning shuriken Kiba spoke up. "Holy shit Hinata. What's with you today? You just barely missed getting impaled by that shuriken!"

Over the years team Kurenai had become a second family to Hinata. She was sure the others felt the same way. They told each other everything. "I…I went to see Naruto-kun yesterday." Hinata managed to squeak.

A grunt came from Shino. Probably meaning something along the lines of, "You're an idiot for doing that, you weren't ready."

"What the hell Hinata? You knew you weren't ready for that! Anyways, just forget about him. He's basically useless to Konoha now." Kiba laughed it off, as always.

"What do you know about being useless Kiba? You have no right to talk about Naruto-kun that way!" Hinata barely screamed at Kiba.

"C'mon Hinata, drop the suffix already and accept it. He's dead to you now. Or at least he might as well be." Kiba whined, not taking her seriously yet.

"Kiba, you horrible brute! How would you like it if you lost an arm and I stopped talking to you just because you couldn't be a ninja anymore? Naruto-kun is my friend, and he always will be!" Hinata turned away from him and started walking.

"Yeah, you're just glad that he's blind now because you'll have more of a chance getting noticed by him than you first had when he was a ninja!" Kiba yelled back.

Hinata was not very good at getting mad; her words came out childish and didn't pack the punch she wanted them to. So instead of yelling back at Kiba, she spun around, stomped right up to him, her face a blazing red and smacked him. Then she ran. Hinata had a special spot up on top of the Hokage hill that she went to often. She used it before to think about Naruto or to sort out her feelings. Sometimes even to train. Nobody knew about it except her. Now, she just cried. Kiba knew he shouldn't have said that. He knew he shouldn't say half the things he does. And he knew he could hurt her, so why did he say those things? Hinata wrapped her arms around her legs and drew her knees close to her chest. She dozed off and when she awoke the sun was just coming down from the sky. Hinata jumped up, and then cringed in pain because her legs were stiff and asleep. Hinata wiped her face and combed her fingers through her dark hair as she flew down the hill towards the hospital. She knew she probably smelled as bad as she looked but she didn't care. Naruto was waiting for her! She waved to the nurse at the desk and ran up the stairs to Naruto's room. His face was positioned towards the door. When he heard Hinata's rasping breath his face did this weird sort of smile and he said, "Hinata?"


	3. Chapter 3

_News Flash: Thank you so much to everyone for their reviews and favouriting of this story! It's really made it a whole lot easier to want to look for inspiration. I love creating conflicts but I'm not so fond of resolving them in my stories and that is why this chapter may seem a little bland. But have no fear! Soon we will be back to more NaruHina action! _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata tried to stop wheezing and fanned her face. "I promised didn't I?" she whispered.

Naruto's face was still held in that strange smile. "Yes, but…but I wasn't sure you'd come." Naruto really hadn't changed so much, Hinata decided. He still said what he thought.

Then Hinata caught sight of a twinkle in Naruto's eyes, not one of mischief, but one of relief. When she looked closely, Hinata could see some undertones of the cyan blue Naruto's eyes had before. This didn't come to Hinata as a surprise, in fact, she found it hard to believe that something so blue could ever be washed away to begin with and was glad when she found a little piece of Naruto that was still the same. When she looked at him she saw that he was too skinny and his skin was slightly gray. The tan he had once had vanished from being under the buzzing fluorescent lights for so long. But Hinata felt so warm at the thought of Naruto needing her so she smiled. She guessed Naruto could hear the salt that had dried on her face falling away –after all he was a highly skilled ninja with now heightened senses-- because he smiled too. "You know Hinata, maybe you aren't so weird." Naruto kept smiling in her direction. "I think I kind of get you now."

During her visit Hinata found out Naruto would be released from the hospital soon and would be assigned a ninja dog to help him for the rest of his life. He made Hinata promise she would come visit him at least twice a week so they could give the dog a break and they could go do something together. Hinata was worried though, that Naruto didn't know what the village thought of him. Would he be able to hear their whispers? Would they beat him down even more? Hinata couldn't stop thinking about these things, so much that she imagined she was wearing down holes in her brain.

Lately she had been skipping out on team practices. So the tenth time this had happened, Kurenai sensei came knocking at her door. It wasn't surprising that Hinata's father was more than angry with her. "What do you think you're doing daughter, going around with that useless ninja instead of attending practices?" he bellowed.

Hinata could do nothing but stand there as both her father and Kurenai lectured her. She couldn't slap them when they called Naruto useless like she did to Kiba. Kiba, of course hadn't spoken to her since that day. Typical of him though, he was always so stubborn. It ended up that Hinata was the one who apologized almost all the time even if what they argued about wasn't her fault. But this time she would not cave. Maybe after this lecturing was over she would have to go back to practices, but that didn't mean she had to talk to Kiba as if he were anything more than a team mate, she decided.

So the next day Hinata woke up bright and early with a knot of dread in her stomach. The cornflakes she ate seemed to transform into butterflies as soon as they reached her stomach. The milk she downed with them did not help either; she could hear it sloshing around in her head as she walked to the training grounds. It seemed like she wasn't the first one there. Kiba was standing under a large maple tree with deep gauges in it from kunai and shuriken. He was holding a piece of paper; actually, he was ferociously tearing at a piece of paper. When Hinata sat down at the next tree over, trying not to look at him, Kiba leapt over using some chakra in the soles of his feet to allow him to jump higher and further. "So, uh…" he trailed off, squinting down at the paper. "I am really sorry about what I said to you about Naruto the—what the hell does that say?—oh, the other day and I hope you can find it in yourself to, uh, f-for-forgive me. I only say those things because I really care about you and don't want you to get hurt. If you give me another chance I promise I'll control my temper."

Kiba stuffed the paper, or what was left of it, into his back pocket. When he looked up, a toothy grin was spread across his impish face. Hinata sighed. "Did you write that yourself?" She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"More or less…c'mon Hinata, don't be like this! I want to stay friends with you, the whole idea of apologizing was my idea, who cares if my mom or Shino helped me a little bit in writing it out?" Kiba crouched down so he could look up at her with his 'puppy dog' eyes.

Hinata couldn't help but blush and giggle a bit. "Well, I guess…I guess it doesn't really matter if you wrote it or not, as long as you meant it."

Kiba rushed at her and gathered her up in a bone crushing bear hug. Hinata let out a little squeak and tried to hug back, though she really wasn't that into hugging. Someone coughed behind them. It was Shino, and Kurenai sensei. "Well, now that that heart warming moment is over with, let's get on with training shall we?" Kurenai chided her pupils.

When Hinata looked to Shino she thought she could see a smile hiding behind his hood and sweater.


	4. Chapter 4

_News Flash: Gah! Ah, the ideas, they flow so freely. But not in the order I want them to. ' sorry for the intense wait. I shall try to be more speedy for the next update but life is being so intolerably busy these past few weeks. I hope all of you are having a great start to the holidays! I'm not even done my shopping yet. (Ohnoes) But in any case. Enjoy!_

When Hinata was satisfactorily worn out she bid her newly forgiven team goodbye and slogged home. It had started to rain and her clothes were soaked through before she even was half way home.

Hinata was happy. Well, as happy as she could be. Hinata's heart went into frantic palpitations when she thought about what she was planning to say to her father. He would not be happy to find out that she was going to be around him a lot more frequently. She thought that maybe the fact she was training again would counteract his anger, but she highly doubted it.

Finally the front door to her grand house was in site. Hinata could sense something, some kind of energy coming from the house and then noticed that the door was slightly ajar. As she approached it she could hear excited murmuring. Hinata tucked her wet hair behind her ears and poked her head in. "Hello?" she said quietly.

"Ah, cousin Hinata, how good it is to see you!" There, before her stood Neji, apparently back from finding himself.

Hinata almost fainted. Not only from the fact that Neji was right there, after being away for years, but from the fact that Neji was smiling widely at her. He was so much different than he had been before. Almost always glaring at her when he was in his early teens and still bitter about her position in household. "Welcome back, cousin Neji." Hinata smiled weakly back at him.

Neji took two steps forward; it looked as if he was going to hug her. At the last moment he decided on a hearty hand shake instead. Hinata was feeling so dizzy that she had to sit down, Neji followed. "So I hear that Naruto had an, accident?" Hinata could tell he was being careful of his words.

She decided it was obviously no secret anymore and might as well fill him in. "Yes, he is now," she stalled. "B-blind."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed, remembering her infatuation with him in her younger years. "And, how are you taking this, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed, unable to speak from realizing he had been aware of this crush. "I-I, am fine. Naruto is getting better as well." She announced with satisfaction.

"Hmm."

"I'm serious, Neji. He is always happy to see me and never complains or anything."

Neji stood up suddenly, pondering something. He opened his mouth, shut it again then spoke. "Well, we're having a banquet tonight, so you might want to…clean up." He wrinkled his nose at her. "Invite Naruto if you want."

The causality of how Neji just threw in this invitation was stunning. After all, Neji hated, or at least used to hate Naruto. "I do not think father will approve." Hinata ducked her head down to hide her red face.

"Nonsense, this is a banquet held in my honour and I can invite anyone I want. Now if you'll excuse me, Ten-ten and I have to…catch up." Neji winked at Hinata over his shoulder then silently vanished. It was obvious his time away not only including finding himself but honing his ninja skills as well.

Hinata was excited. But very nervous. Would she invite Naruto? Or should she just keep him to herself? She thought this only to herself as she quickly showered and changed. Before she knew it, Hinata was pulling on a rain slicker and heading out the door. It seemed to her that yes, she would invite Naruto no matter what her father had to say about it.

When she arrived Naruto was in civilian clothes and sitting by a window. "Hey, Naruto." Hinata could see the warmth of a smile gracing his face as he heard her voice.

"Aloha!" Naruto jumped up, facing her. "Did you know my other senses are already starting to double their usefulness? It's great! But this smell thing…I'm starting to feel like Kiba." He laughed, but all the while his vacant eyes were flitting all over, as if he were trying to land on her face.

Hinata laughed politely, and then introduced her news. "Neji came back. And he, I wanted to invite you to the banquet we are holding for him tonight.

"Neji's back? That's awesome! Of course I'll go!" Naruto's enthusiasm seemed a bit overdone though.

Hinata chose to ignore this. "I knew you'd be happy to. Of course, if you wanted…we could always see if they had a, um, spare dog available for the occasion."

For a split second Naruto's face had a different emotion cross it. It was too fleeting for Hinata to recognize it though. Naruto responded warmly, "I trust you to guide me tonight Hinata, let's not trouble a ninja dog for just one night."

Hinata's face flushed for the millionth time that day. "Oh. Right then, I'll come and get you at seven."

"I look forward to it…wait, is it formal?" Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's expression.

"Semi, of course. But don't worry, all you need is a blazer and dress pants. I'll see you later." And with that, she slipped out before he could object to the dress code.

On her way home, Hinata's butterflies returned, though it didn't worry her as much as it had previously. Her father was much to gracious a host to kick Naruto out if she brought him with her. Hinata felt confident of that. One little thing was nagging her though.

What would she _wear_?


	5. Chapter 5

_News Flash: I'm trying to make the chapters longer. But this whole fanfic won't be very long in itself, the next few chapters will probably conclude the story. But please stay tuned and know that I am really enjoying your feed back!_

Two hours later Hinata had erased any evidence that she had been training earlier that day. Her dark hair hung slightly curled around her shoulders. On her face, no makeup except for some mascara was present. The scent of lilies floated about her, the aroma matched perfectly with the outfit she had chosen, a silk kimono with purple flowers intertwining about the sleeves and up her side. Hinata knew that kimonos were hardly ever worn anymore, but she couldn't resist putting this on for the banquet she and Naruto would be attending that night. In her ears were two small pearls. Hinata felt ready for whatever would be coming her way tonight. "Sis, you ready yet?" Hanabi whined through her door.

"Shush, Hanabi, father is resting for tonight. If you wake him up he will not be happy." Hinata opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

Hanabi had her hair up in a simple bun and was wearing a simple green knee length dress in a cut meant for a girl her age. "You look very nice Hanabi."

"Yeah, well look at you! Are you going to a wedding or something?"

Hinata blushed; surely she didn't look that overdone. "Hanabi, I have to out for a few minutes. Please do not wake father until twenty minutes before the party."

Hanabi just scowled. "Yeah, yeah, I know where you're going though." An impish smile crossed her face. "Oh, Naruto, you look so handsome! I'm so glad Neji allowed me to invite you!"

It was Hinata's turn to scowl at her sister. She could not argue though, she was already running late. "Just remember, you don't want to be father's bad side tonight Hanabi! Don't tell him anything."

At the hospital Hinata was told Naruto was already at his home. She was so late now; she hoped Naruto would not be mad at her.

Finally the apartment building's stairs were at her feet. Hinata started the climb. Trust Naruto to get the top apartment. She couldn't help but wonder how Naruto got up here and if he tripped or not. The thoughts made her want to pity him but she pushed the feeling away and counted the steps instead.

At the top she went down the right hallway to the second door. Just seconds after she had knocked, she heard something breaking inside. "Shit! I mean, darn! One second, Hinata, hold on!" The door busted open to reveal a half dressed Naruto.

Hinata's eyes went straight to his unbuttoned dress shirt and loose belt. She blushed at his bare chest, even in his days of being bed ridden; he managed to maintain his chiseled muscles. "I am _so _sorry Hinata! I was just putting away some dishes and, well…I dropped one. You wouldn't mind helping me a little in here?"

Hinata giggled. "Why would you be putting dishes away right now Naruto?"

Naruto went red. "I-…I didn't know if they'd have ramen at the banquet. So I ate early, just in case." His hands were fumbling with the buttons.

Hinata knew how mad her father would be if she were late. So she quickly buttoned Naruto's shirt and tightened his belt without thinking. They both froze; Hinata's fingers were holding the top button on his shirt. Slowly, Naruto's own calloused hands found their way to Hinata's. Both had pink cheeks. Just before Hinata could say anything Naruto's face leapt into a smile. "Thanks Hinata! I don't know what I'd do without you!" He was rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, um…the dish, we should pick that up."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. I'll get it, how about you go and comb your hair." Hinata whispered, retreating into her shy self.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that." And he made his way to the bathroom with relative ease.

In the kitchen Hinata pondered what had happened in the foyer. Naruto had no reason to hold her hands, as she had no reason to do up his clothing without asking. She thought she was over her crush on Naruto, but it seemed that the more time she spent with him the more she liked him. Hinata heaved a sigh, getting up from her knees and brushing the kimono off while she walked to Naruto. "All done." She smiled, hoping he could hear the grin in her voice.

"Great, let's go!" He held out his arm to her. Hinata hesitated at first. "Come on, I don't bite." Naruto chided her, and she linked her arm with his.

As they walked down the damp streets of Konoha, Naruto whistled. "I forgot to ask Hinata, what are you wearing this evening? It feels very nice."

Hinata coughed in surprise. "I-I, I'm wearing a silk kimono with purple embroidery." She answered simply.

Naruto sighed. "A little more detail would be nice, Hinata. I can't very well imagine that without your help."

So for the rest of the walk Hinata described to him what she was wearing.

At the banquet, Hinata found two quiet seats at a side table off to the right of the main table. Few people passed them as they ate. Hinata managed to find some ramen for Naruto and a vegetable dish for herself. She noticed Naruto was very careful with how he ate and constantly swiped at his face with his napkin after every few bites. Hinata just shook her head sadly, it seemed Naruto was worried about embarrassing himself tonight. Maybe she shouldn't have invited him.

When dessert was being served Hinata rose from the secluded table, immediately wishing she hadn't. With this simple movement, she was in a perfect position to see her furious father staring her down. He motioned for her to come speak with him. Hinata excused herself and timidly approached the angry man that was her father.

"What are you doing Hinata, bringing that…_boy _here?" He whispered ferociously at her.

"Neji said I should invite him father, he hasn't been anywhere outside the hospital for months and I thought this would be good for him." Hinata replied evenly, trying to remain calm.

"This is ridiculous, Hinata, you shouldn't be hanging out with a bad influence like him."

"Father! How is he a bad influence on my life? How can you say such a thing?" Hinata screamed. "You wouldn't know what made me happy if it hit you in the face, why can't you just let me make my own decision for once?"

The music halted and every guest turned to stare at him. It was only then that Hinata realized that Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and almost every other one of Naruto's friends were there. They hadn't even said hi to her and Naruto all evening. "Hinata, this is no way for the heir of our household to act! I forbid you to see him from now on." Hinata's father roared.

Hinata couldn't help it, she burst into tears. "You are all monsters! One accident and you desert your friend, comrade and fellow citizen just like that! How do expect me to react, to ignore him like the rest of you?" She then turned to her father. "I am sorry, but I cannot obey your rules anymore."

"Then you are no longer permitted to stay under my roof."

With that Hinata fled, grabbing Naruto's hand on her way out the door.

When they stopped they were on top of the Hokage hill. Hinata wiped at her eyes and nose like a child. "I am so sorry Naruto. I am so sorry for everyone."

Naruto was lying on his back, his chest was the only thing that gave him away, it was trembling as he breathed in and out. "No worries, Hinata. I didn't come to see anyone else, just to be around you." He smiled crookedly in her direction.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. She went to lay down by Naruto. "Do you think that if you weren't…blind, would they talk to you again?"

"Oh probably, it's just that we have nothing in common anymore, they most likely don't feel comfortable around me."

Hinata shook her head, she was truly angry. "But they were your friends! How can you be so understanding of them?"

"Who knows? I guess I just can't hold it against them." Naruto turned towards her. "But I'm thankful that you had the courage to be my friend, Hinata."

Hinata could feel the tears starting again. "Oh, Naruto, of course I could never desert you. No matter what, and one day there will be a surgery to help you see again."

Naruto laughed softly. "No, there won't Hinata. My eyes can never be repaired. The Hokage herself said so. The only way is if someone else were able to part with one of their eyes or both if they really wanted to."

Hinata's mind faltered at this new fact. There was a way to help Naruto get better? "Would you be able to become a ninja again after getting a new eye?"

"No, nobody needs a one eyed ninja, Kakashi not included…only because he can easily switch to two eyes. But who do you know who would be willing to give up two eyes? I would be happy just having one." Naruto laughed again. "But we both know that won't be happening any time soon."

The next few minutes passed in an easy silence. Then Naruto's hand was on Hinata's face, turning it towards his own. "Thank you, Hinata. For standing up for me." He breathed, pulling her face closer to his.

His lips were so soft, Hinata thought as their bodies rolled together. It seemed too perfect, the sunset was so beautiful, the night was so pleasantly warm, you could hear the crickets starting their orchestra. One thing would have made it so much better, that one thing was something that Hinata promised herself she would help Naruto do again. Help him to see.


	6. Chapter 6

_New Flash: I am getting so much feed back and many suggestions! W00t! Thank you all so much. I am trying to sort out in my head what is going to happen so really all I can say is we'll wait and see. Enjoy! _

Hinata stretched and wriggled about a bit. _Thunk_,her elbow hit a hard surface. "Aw, man…ow." A voice sounded beside her.

"Naruto!" Hinata squeaked, realizing she had hit him in the head, figures…it was hard enough after all.

He just groaned and rolled over, mumbling to himself. Hinata surveyed her surroundings, quickly deducing that she was still on top of Hokage Hill, it seemed that she and Naruto had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Perfectly romantic, not. Hinata's muscles were aching from sleeping on the cold, hard ground for about seven hours. Not to mention her head, what was she doing with Naruto anyway? Her mind was reeling at the memories of the previous night. And she had training today! If she didn't show up her father was sure to hire out some ninja to off her.

Hinata sighed, picking Naruto up in her inconspicuously strong arms. He just sighed and turned his head so his face was pressed in to her not so inconspicuous chest. Hinata's face went red in the premature morning but she made no move to disturb Naruto, in hopes that her breasts were close enough to pillows that he would not wake up.

While she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Hinata mulled over last night's happenings. Did this mean her hopeless infatuation with Naruto was back, full throttle? Did Naruto like her back, or was she just convenient. She was assuming he still liked Sakura even after how she abandoned him. She wanted to stay with him all day and ask questions but at the same time never see him again because she was so confused about her emotions.

When Hinata entered Naruto's apartment for the second time in less than 24 hours she laid him in his bed. She couldn't decide whether or not to rouse him from his slumber to help him change into more comfortable sleeping clothes or just leave him on top of his covers. Finally, she decided to remove his jacked, belt and shoes and tuck him into bed. After this was accomplished she fled the building and stumbled home.

As soon as Hinata entered the house she sensed someone was in the lounge. Thinking it was her father, she crept past the room as quietly as she could manage, not wanting to engage in an argument so early. But as soon as she opened the door to her room she heard Neji's soft voice calling to her, "Hinata." It was almost musical.

Hinata relaxed a bit as she sat down across from Neji in her father's favourite green chair. "Cousin Neji, I am sorry to create such a commotion last night."

"Oh, no problem," Neji smiled. "Your father just overreacted, nobody else was too disturbed. Well, except for Naruto's teammates, they were pretty nervous the rest of the evening."

"Oh, then I am glad." Hinata smiled.

"But you realize why your father was so angry don't you? He wants the future head of the household to be untroubled by frivolous emotions and attachments. He would prefer you to only associate with ninja that you can benefit off of." Neji's face remained calm even when he talked about her future roll in the household.

"I see, cousin Neji. But I am afraid to say that I cannot follow those rules, Naruto is my…friend and he always will be no matter what." Hinata continued to smile. "Besides, I do not want to control our clan. I would prefer to lead a simpler life some day."

"In that case Hinata, I will help convince Hiashi-sama that you be allowed to see Naruto without any trouble. Hinata, you must not give up on Naruto yet. I saw how he listened to you and his expression changes when you talk to him, you must do what you can to be with the one you love."

Hinata nodded and bowed, leaving the room. Love? Did she love Naruto? It was such a big word, and it could be so painful to endure if the person did not love her back.

In her room, Hinata collapsed on her bed, it was perfectly made from the day before. She remembered when her walls used to be plastered with poems for Naruto, and even a picture of their graduating ninja training class with a circle of highlighter around his head. But she felt creepy and took it down. The emotions she was experiencing were similar of those she had years ago, but something deeper was there, something new. She knew it was something that went further than intense appreciation. But her thoughts were cut short when her father appeared in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Hiashi asked coldly.

"I live here, father." Hinata frowned to herself.

"I thought I told you that you did not live here anymore." He growled.

Hinata jogged her memory for the umpteenth time that morning. She forgot that he had technically kicked her out of the house last night. "Right…I'll just collect my things and go then." Hinata pulled a suit case out from under her bed.

When she turned around Neji had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere as well and was standing by her father. "Hiashi-sama, please allow Hinata to stay with us. She is only doing what she believes is right, and if I know one person who appreciates integrity, it is you." Neji's new personality still surprised Hinata around every corner.

Hiashi's face showed signs of pondering. "I suppose you are right, Neji. But this does not excuse her behaviour at the banquet."

"It does not excuse yours either, father!" Hinata piped up.

Hiashi's face darkened for a few long seconds. "That is not your place to say Hinata."

"Who says it is not? You were discriminating against the blind and I would say that is worse than standing up for what you believe in." Hinata bit her lip in fear of his reaction.

"Now, now Hinata, Hiashi-sama, this is no way to solve your differences. I must go meet Ten-ten for brunch today so I shall see you later." Neji winked at Hinata as he usually did when Ten-ten was brought up.

When Neji left, Hinata's father rubbed his face and exhaled. "Hinata, I am sorry that I insulted your friend and I apologize. But I only did it for your sake, do you understand?"

Hinata held her tongue and nodded, deciding that now would not be a good time to bring up the fact she was hoping to weasel out of her birth right.

"But please do not think if I see any slacking from you that I will be lenient. In fact, I expect you to work harder now than ever."

Hinata grinned and she lunged at her father, embracing him as fiercly as she dared.

"Now Hinata, a Hyuuga must be modest with their emotions." Hiashi scolded her but he gave her a little hug in return and Hinata thought she saw a small smile play across his lips.

Hinata fell back onto her purple comforter in relief. When she rolled over and saw her clock she jumped and ran over to her closet, rifling through her laundry to find some clothes that would do for training. All she could find was the disgusting garments from yesterday's session at the bottom of the hamper. But they would have to do.

Besides, training clothes didn't matter today.


	7. Chapter 7

_News Flash: Yay for short chapters! I just had an intense realization of how I'm going to end this. So stay tuned. I guess you could say this is a little Christmas gift from me to you and I hope you have some happy holidays! (No matter what you celebrate.)_

As Hinata ran to training she could feel the stiffness in her clothing, the product of sweat and rain water drying in a heap on the floor. She grimaced but could not bring herself to care. Her father had allowed her to be with Naruto! If this wasn't news enough, Naruto may have feelings for her. Her stomach twisted inside of her, like little alligators gnawing on her insides. After practice, she decided, she would go see Naruto and sort this whole thing out.

All through out throwing punches at Kiba, kicks at Shino and glances at Kurenai, Hinata could not get rid of the glow of a smile on her face. Life was good, and she couldn't wish for anything more. "You seem happy today, Hinata, any reason for it?" Kurenai asked her after training.

"Father and I are no longer arguing." Hinata simply replied and left before she divulged the details.

As she showered and changed, a small nagging was fighting its way to the surface of her mind. _He doesn't like you, what are you thinking? _It needled her.

Hinata took deep breaths and drank some tea as she waited for one o' clock to roll around. She decided this would be an appropriate time to visit Naruto, so she could be sure he'd be awake.

At Naruto's building, Hinata waited around the door for a few minutes debating as to whether or not this was really a good idea. But before she could decide what to do the door opened. "Hello?" a curious blond poked his head out of the passage.

Hinata's heart stopped and she stood still. Just before the door closed again and Naruto disappeared inside Hinata managed to squeak. "Hi, Naruto."

Naruto's face fell, this puzzled Hinata. "Hinata, you should stay away from me." Naruto seemed to stare at his feet as he said this. "I will bring down your reputation as a ninja and it won't end well for either of us. I'm fine on my own now and you don't need to support me anymore, see?" a German shepherd came to stand beside him.

"My name is Candice, pleased to meet you Hinata-san. Naruto-san, I will be waiting inside." The dog curtly nodded at Hinata.

Naruto closed the door behind him and stepped forward. Hinata's face was a shameful red. "Naruto-kun…I-I thought…" she trailed off.

"It doesn't matter what you thought. We both know you were only helping me because it is in your kind nature. Last night was wonderful but you don't have to play this little charade for me anymore. I will be fine."

Hinata couldn't speak, all her words gurgled in her throat. She could barely hold back tears. "Naruto…please…I…" but her words were beyond Naruto's ears.

He took her silence for affirmation of his claim. "This will be better." And he turned away from her into his apartment.

"But Naruto, I love you." Hinata choked out. She was too late.

She slid down against the door, sobbing. Candice opened the door minutes later, causing Hinata to fall, looking up at the dignified face. "Naruto-san requests that you leave the apartment grounds now, my apologies, Hinata-san."

"I understand. Thank you." Hinata stood up shakily, wiping her eyes desperately trying to get rid of any evidence of crying.

Hinata had crept into the house. But when she opened her door Hanabi was sitting on her bed. "Ah, darling sister how did the meeting go?" but as soon as she saw her siblings face, Hanabi stood up and hugged her sister.

Hinata stood there, unable to move, afraid she'd agitate the deep gash in her heart by showing emotion. Hanabi was not the most sensitive of people and it was rare to receive a hug from her. But Hinata's brain did not register the fact. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Naruto would never love her, at least not until she proved to him her devotion. Why did he think it was all a charade? Hinata's hands fumbled to detach herself from Hanabi and she absent mindedly pushed the girl from her room, closing the door in her face. Hinata crumpled into a pile of wretched wails. She could hear footsteps retreating down the hallway.

It was four pm and Hinata's well of tears had dried up. Her face was undoubtedly red and swollen and her lips were chapped. For the first time in hours she moved, bones creaking and muscles stretching Hinata managed to stand up. Then she disappeared into her bathroom to try and erase the memories of earlier in the day by soaking in a bath.

After being suitably wrinkled Hinata pulled on some sweat pants and a white tee shirt and tied her hair up into a ponytail, clipping her bangs away from her face. She had a mission to complete tonight, and would not rest until it was completed. Hinata had found the answer to everything it seemed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata left the house with no detection. She paused by the dining room to hear easy conversation between her family. "Where is Hinata tonight, Hiashi?" her mother's smooth, calm voice asked her father.

"That boy, Naruto and her are having difficulties." Was his gruff reply.

"Mm. Well, I hope she can get over it, I worry about her sometimes you know."

"Of course you do, dear."

Hinata slipped through the front entrance before she could hear any more. She and her mother had never been particularly close. In fact, as soon as she was of age to start training as a ninja her mother had hardly spoken a word to her. It was customary for the head of the house, who happened to be her father, to take the heir under their care for training. Hinata got along well enough with her father. She had come to the conclusion this was because she was so much like her mother; calm, introverted and for the most part, very easy to control. Even living in the same house rarely helped them in ways of communication. The mansion was just so big that her mother got a whole wing to herself and hardly ever ventured out of that comfort zone. Hinata didn't like thinking about it too much. She didn't feel any fondness for her mother, even on special family occasions when they could do little else to avoid each other and talk, Hinata found they had increasingly less in common as she grew older. Her mother enjoyed relaxing evenings with her friends, jewelry and her father as far as she could tell. Hinata had little in the way of friends, couldn't care less as to what jewelry she wore and she had mixed feelings towards her father.

Before she had anymore time on to dwell on this matter, Hinata had arrived at her destination; The Hokage's office.

"I must talk to Hokage-sama." Hinata's naturally quiet voice could barely be heard by Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

"She's eating right now, you could come back tomorrow." Shizune smiled pleasantly.

"You don't understand! This is urgent." Hinata's voice strained to be louder.

Shizune looked Hinata up and down. Finally she picked up her pig, which, if Hinata recalled correctly, was named Ton-ton, and slipped inside the office. Minutes later an annoyed voice called out. "Come in."

Hinata stumbled over her feet trying to get to the door, all of a sudden nervous. "Ah, Hinata…what brings you here at this _ridiculous _time of the evening?" Tsunade looked less than enthused.

"I have a request Hokage-sama." Hinata started. "I would like to give an eye to Naruto."

For seconds that seemed like eternity Tsunade just stared at Hinata in disbelief. Then the volcano erupted. "That is ridiculous, Hinata! You are a valuable ninja and an heir to the Hyuuga household! Why would I _ever _in a million years agree to this? You are a fool."

Hinata bit her lip, fighting back tears. "He hates being the way he is, and I love him. Please, if that isn't reason enough, I don't know what is." Hinata wiped away at her nose with the back of her hand.

"I could never condone to this without the permission of your father, Hinata. What do you think he'd say?" Tsunade countered.

Hinata hung her head and slowly exited the room. It was time for plan B.

Hinata studied the bulletins of wanted ninjas. Specifically, the ninja's who were wanted dead. Her eyes landed on a woman, Fukui Yoshiko, a red haired, grayish-blue eyed rogue ninja who was wanted dead for killing a rich family to get to some heirloom. She was last seen around the Konoha area.

Hinata stopped by her home to pick up some supplies; water, food packets, kunai and shuriken to put in her hip pouch and thigh holster. Last but not least she slipped on some arm and hand protectors, a jacket and a forehead protector. This time actually, resting on her forehead rather than around her neck. With all her equipment set, she headed out into the dark forest, armed and ready to kill.

It had been three hours of Hinata jumping from tree limb to tree limb, disappearing even deeper into the untamed forest. Cries from monkeys and various birds were the only sounds she could hear, and they were not as comforting as she would have liked. To her right, a rustling sound was becoming louder. Hinata stopped, turning slowly and activating her byakugan. A human sized shape was walking up the tree trunk. She threw two kunai, pinning the figure's clothing to the tree. "Ugh, how troublesome…" was not the response Hinata had been hoping for.

"Shika…maru?" Hinata jumped closer to the pinned figure.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He replied lazily, rolling his eyes skyward.

"I'm so sorry…I thought you were someone else." Hinata pulled the kunai out of his clothes. "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Shikamaru continued walking up the tree, all Hinata could do was follow.

"You're still here?" Shikamaru turned to face her as soon as he was resting on the highest branch.

"Well, yes. I still want to know what you're doing here." Hinata looked at her feet, plastered to the tree.

"Fine…" he sighed. "I come out here sometimes to watch the clouds and stars… the day time is not the only time they are out. In fact, did you know that stars are always there? It's just you can't see them in the day…" He trailed off, as he did with most of his sentences.

Hinata admired the genius somewhat. She would love to possess his uncaring and laid back attitude. And sometimes he seemed almost sensitive. "What are you doing here?" Shikamaru mused; it sounded more like a rhetorical question than one she should answer. "Do you like being in a dark and scary forest at night all alone too?"

Hinata cleared her throat. "Actually, I'm hunting…sort of…for a rogue ninja, Fukui Yoshiko."

He laughed, which sounded a bit like a bark. Probably due to the bad habit he picked up from Asuma. "Her…I've seen her on the notification board at the Hokage's office, why her, at this time of night especially?"

Hinata decided to lie. "I really need the money and I guessed she'd be easier to find if she were sleeping at night."

"Lies, lies, lies…I'm not stupid. Why would a Hyuuga need money?" Shikamaru looked over at her; his eyes alit with the need to solve this puzzle.

"Erm, well…it's personal actually."

"It's not like you have a vendetta for her."

"No."

"But she _does _have sort of blue eyes…"

"Does she? I never noticed."

"And she shouldn't be too hard to take down, easy to do in one night."

"That's the idea; I don't like long term missions."

"And you have no backup, meaning this is not a mission."

Hinata was out of lies. "No, it's not."

Shikamaru laughed again, regarding her with a knowing look. "Have fun then."

Hinata frowned at how he had interrogated her then showed no further interest once he figured out what she was doing. How could he live like that? For all her admiration, her annoyance matched it. She jumped from the tree and left, forging even deeper into the increasing darkness. _Is this what Naruto feels like? _She wondered. _Going into a darkness he can't escape? _

Without realizing it, tears slipped from Hinata's gray eyes. She had been crying too much lately, she decided. It wasn't healthy. She activated her byakugan once again. About a kilometer ahead a figure was eating something. Hinata rammed as much chakra as she dared into her feet and sprang to life, advancing on the unknowing soul silently.

It was her, Fukui Yoshiko. It was time to take her down. Hinata pulled some shuriken from a pouch and flung them at her with deadly accuracy. Well, it would have been deadly if her target stayed still. Yoshiko heard the air being displaced by the objects and dove to the side, looking wildly around for the person who had sent them flying.

Soon, Hinata was at her side, palms ready. "64 palms!" She cried.

Yoshiko's look of confusion turned to one of anger as she dodged a few of Hinata's attacks. She took a hold of Hinata's wrist and twisted it until she felt the bone break. Hinata did not scream, instead she kicked her Yoshiko in the face, trying to miss her eyes. But Yoshiko did not control her pain; she howled and reeled back, holding her now misshapen nose. Hinata did not give her time to regain composure and came at her again, hands flying to all her chakra points. "You…little…bitch." Yoshiko breathed in her ear. She had somehow gotten behind Hinata and was holding a kunai to her throat. "You…will not…kill--"

Hinata spun, deflecting her knife and sending the woman flying into a tree. Yoshiko though, was unusually resilient. She stood up and threw kunai and explosives at Hinata, one of the kunai got her right leg. Hinata gritted her teeth and pulled it out, using what little knowledge she had of medical jutsu to staunch the bleeding. Yoshiko laughed. "Look behind you, little girl…you won't get away this time."

An explosive note was taped to the tree behind her. Hinata's mouth opened, but nothing came out, she realized she didn't have enough chakra left to spin, reflecting the explosion. She started to run, going to dive behind a rock. But when the note exploded she realized the rock was too close. It broke apart, shards of granite flying everywhere. Everywhere included her neck and back. Hinata's vision was starting to blur, but she couldn't stop now. She was so close, it was plain Yoshiko was on her last leg. Hinata barreled towards her at a surprising speed, a kunai in one hand and her other fist loaded with as much chakra as she could afford. Her broken wrist was not going to get in her way. The kunai slid into Yoshiko's stomach like a knife into butter. Hinata twisted it around and used the rest of her fist to blow through her chest, crunching bones along the way. Yoshiko went limp. Her eyes rolled back in her head and blood gushed out of the lifeless body onto Hinata. Hinata sank onto the damp forest floor, looking up to see a few bright stars shining through the canopy. _There. They can't refuse me now. _

Hinata sat on the ground for hours, letting bugs crawl over her blood stained body. Finally, she had the strength to reset her wrist and wrap a tenser bandage around it. She didn't dare touch the granite that was lodged in her neck and back though, she knew she didn't have enough chakra left to heal them properly. So instead, she stood up, picked up the corpse's hand and proceeded to drag her through the mud and slime back to Konoha. About two kilometers along, a familiar face dropped beside her. "Shikamaru." She growled his name weakly, aware she looked very pathetic and probably resembled the walking dead.

He just looked at her with a worried eye and picked up her mud collector and walked beside her, not saying anything the whole way. Hinata refrained from touching her face, knowing it would probably be sensitive enough without her rubbing at it. The battle had ended as quickly as it had started, but she knew she would be left with more than a few bruises.

At the Hokage's office Shikamaru dumped the former Yoshiko into her arms and left. Hinata slogged up the stairs and barged into Tsunade's office. "Here." She spoke plainly.

"Ah, is that Fukui Yoshiko on my, _freshly _cleaned office floor?" Tsunade glared at the muddy body that Hinata had unintentionally dropped.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore; she too, dropped like a fly, furthering the collection of guck and slime on that marble flooring.

"Hinata-chan? Can you hear my voice?" Hinata's eyes fluttered open, but she couldn't focus on anything.

"W-water…" she croaked at the blurry figure.

"Right away, one second Hinata-chan." The person whisked away, only to bring back a glass of liquid, not water though, to Hinata. "You suffered a lot of damage last night. Mind telling us what was going on inside your head when you headed off into the forest _alone _to finish of a rogue ninja?"

"Nngh…what…is this?" Hinata placed the glass full of a bitter tasting substance on a table beside her, her vision finally starting to clear.

"Miracle water, as we medical ninjas like to call it. It has every vitamin and mineral you need to recover." The figure turned out to be Sakura.

"I was…" Hinata fought to remember what had happened, she was still very groggy. "I was there for Naruto-kun. For his…eyes. You can do that right? Transplant eyes?"

"Of course we can!" Sakura exclaimed. "Dear Lord, Hinata! But there's a reason why we haven't done that for Naruto yet… I'll get Tsunade-sama to explain it for you later. But for now, do yourself a favour and just sleep."

"B-but…I need to see Naruto…" Hinata started to protest, but Sakura had injected her with something that was making her eyes close, no matter how hard she tried to keep them open.

"Just sleep, Hinata." Were the last words Hinata could hear before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Hinata was frequently waking up to unfamiliar voices floating around her and forcing water down her throat then falling back into a worried sleep. At some point she was connected to an IV. At another point pills were being shoved into her mouth. Hinata just groaned at these awakenings, thinking they were very lucid dreams. A century or two passed before Hinata could find it in herself to wake up. Her eyes immediately focused on Naruto, of all people, sitting on a chair at the end of her bed. Hinata's first instinct was to play dead, so she rolled over and tried to look as lifeless as possible. At the sound of sudden movements she could hear Naruto's voice. "Tsunade-sama, I think Hinata is awake."

And then she was being poked and prodded by what seemed like every medic nin Konoha had. Lights were being shone in her eyes, her tongue pulled out and checked for redness and IV's being detached. All of a sudden Hinata was aware of a shooting pain extending down her spine. She groaned. "Well, she's not dead yet." Tsunade proclaimed.

"Good." Naruto's voice drifted towards her. "Please do not tell her I was here. Let's go Candice." She could hear the clicking of a dog's nails on the linoleum floor.

"Of course, Naruto." Tsunade replied.

Hinata could feel a breeze and realized that she was naked! The pain was from being rolled onto her stomach and having old bandages ripped off to be replaced with new ones. Konoha was known for their extremely practical and efficient medical ninja. Some would say they were the best of medical ninjas everywhere. What they were not known for, however, was their sensitivity. Hinata let out a strangled cry. "So young lady, would you mind informing me of your little midnight escapade?" The Hokage leaned over to look Hinata in the face.

"The eyes, did you keep the eyes?" was all the speech that Hinata could muster.

"Lucky for you, Sakura has very keen intuition as to what the patient might want. She convinced me to keep the eyes. But you won't be very happy about the news I am going to tell you." Tsunade's eyes held a little bit of pity, for what though, Hinata could not figure out.

Finally, Hinata's embarrassment came to an end as she was swathed in a warm hospital gown and blankets. "I just wanted to help him. And I didn't realize she was so dangerous."

"Are you illiterate? Her fighting statistics were clearly stated on the bulletin! She was at _least _worth a B class mission. You were lucky, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata bowed her head, struggling to sit up. "What is wrong with me?" she winced at the sudden pain.

Tsunade rattled off all her injuries. "Two concussions, one broken wrist, a rather deep puncture wound that tore your muscle, severe gashes to your back and neck…really you are lucky you weren't paralyzed. And a lot of bruising, some of your muscles were strained enormously so you will be taking quite a while to repair, even with my help. But Hinata, you have to know about how Naruto got his…injury."

Hinata's head snapped up, looking Tsunade in the eye. "I thought it was just from an unexpected fire attack that he misjudged."

"Well…you see," Tsunade started off. "It really isn't that simple. Naruto was just about to finish off this highly dangerous ninja and well, he had been fighting long range for the whole time up until when he went in for the killing blow. He didn't think that the man he was fighting had anymore techniques left, but just as soon as he was upon him, a technique I had no idea existed until Naruto found it, was unleashed. As you know, you can concentrate chakra into specific points of your body. This ninja found a way to…well, to simply put it, set his chakra on fire as he concentrated and released it from his body. Naruto's face was the closest thing and he went for the eyes. The 'fire' basically burned Naruto's eyes through and through. The least I could do for him was repair the actual eyeball. I did this in hopes of seeking a way to repair them eventually but all I could find was…well, that doesn't matter. The optic nerve's tissue was so thoroughly damaged that he'd need to grow new material for any chance of regaining his vision. So in short, Hinata, your adventure was really quite useless." She finished bluntly.

"Keep the eyes, please." Hinata gripped her blankets so hard she could hear her knuckles popping.

"Yes, yes. After all, if I ever do find a way to restore Naruto's vision, I'll need those handy." With that, she left the room, beckoning for the other medics to follow.

After they were gone, Hinata screamed into her pillow.

After that, she died inside.

_News Flash: Cripes! Drama, drama, drama. Seriously, I need to stop being so obsessive about writing this, it hardly helps to build suspense! I hope this was good and long enough to everyone's liking._


	9. Chapter 9

After having her hope ruthlessly smashed to a pulp, Hinata decided it would be best just to go on with daily life as she had before Naruto. She was still severely injured and her body could hardly do anything but walk, sit, and lay down. She was prohibited from any intense training with her team so basically her already slow social life came to a complete halt. Life was boring, to say the least. Kiba and Shino were becoming popular ninjas for missions so she did not see them very much. Finally, she decided it was time to take a walk around town, maybe not the best choice if she didn't want to see Naruto, but it was easy to avoid him. Candice helped him avidly avoid her and even if Hinata did cross his path, she could quickly duck out of the way without him knowing she was there.

At home, after she'd finally recovered enough to practice her skills again, Hinata gave what energy she had left over from the traumatizing emotional experience from the previous month all into training, which, according to her father, was not nearly enough. "How can the heir of the family expect protection and compliance when they can hardly protect those around them?" Hiashi lectured her.

"I am sorry, father. I will try harder next time." Was the only answer Hinata could supply him with.

But it seemed every time Hinata actually _did _try harder, her father's disappointment became greater. So finally one day, when she had come home from a team practice, Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji sat her down. "Hey, sis, we noticed you've been down lately! So Neji-kun and I are going to throw you a party!" Hanabi's pink frosted lips squealed in delight. She had just discovered makeup and was going overboard.

Neji warmly smiled at her. "You see, Hinata-chan…we all have been very worried about you and would like to make you feel better. Hiashi-sama has consented to this and the party will be held this Friday."

"B-but…that's only two days away." Hinata protested feebly, not wanting this sudden attention.

"Exactly, we want to cheer you up as soon as possible, Hinata!" Hanabi smiled even wider, fluttering her huge eyelashes and purple lids.

Hinata couldn't come up with any excuses so she put on a wan smile, trying to delude them into thinking she would be happy to attend a party for her. "Thank you."

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with her answer, so they all got up and went off to continue with whatever they had been doing before.

Hinata's stomach churned inside of her nervously. What if they invited Naruto? They didn't know what had really happened between them and she had no intention of telling them. She had convinced Tsunade to leave out why she had really gone after Yoshiko. Luckily her father had asked no further questions and was content to learn his daughter was trying to improve herself by going out alone to fight.

As the days passed, Neji badgered her about lighting arrangements and silverware while Hanabi tried to pique her interest with what coloured dress she was going to wear. Finally she settled on candles and lanterns outside with high quality plastic forks and knives and a cream coloured silk dress with antique lace for the hem. It went above her knees and had hints of pink interlaced in the silk. They were not her favourite colours but Hanabi forbade her from wearing a purple dress, no matter how pretty. "You _always _wear purple! It's getting boring, Hinata, you might as well take up wearing a potato sack."

Hinata sighed as she agreed to the other dress her sister held up. It was either that or a dark green mod dress, and Hinata knew she could never pull it off. "I like purple." She put on her most convincing pout, but her heart wasn't really in it. She only showed these emotions to convince everyone that her heart wasn't broken.

"Great! I thought you'd like that one…now we need to figure out what makeup will go with it. I was thinking hot pink eye shadow with sparkles and dark red lipstick, what about you?"

Hinata cringed at the thought of wearing make up picked out by Hanabi. "How about we just go with black mascara?"

Hanabi rolled over, exasperated. "You are _so _boring, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata lay down beside her sister. "I know I am." She agreed.

The night of the party Hinata had to practically drag Hanabi out of her room and lock the door. "I like having privacy when I'm naked, Hanabi." She called through the door.

"Yeah, well it's nothing I haven't seen before! I need to help you zip up the dress anyways." Hanabi complained.

Hinata just laughed softly and continued to get dressed, putting two pink barrettes into her hair. She hoped that it wouldn't make her look that washed out and stepped into some sandals Hanabi had pushed under her door. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the hallway. Something about tonight just seemed so familiar.

Hanabi giggled and clapped her hands. "Neji-kun, come look at Hinata!"

Neji was there in a flash, buttoning up his shirt as he surveyed her. "Hmm, very nice, but I can't stand here all night, I have guests to greet."

"Yeah…like Ten-ten!" Hanabi poked Neji in the ribs.

Hinata stared at the two. It was so unlike them to be this close. Where had she been as this developed? "Well, yes, Ten-ten, but you'll have to get over it soon Hanabi, she just agreed to be my girlfriend." Neji picked Hanabi up and playfully swung her over one shoulder. "Now, shall we let Hinata be for a few minutes before our guests arrive?" he walked away talking to Hanabi and she stuck her tongue out at Hinata.

Hiashi was soon at her door. "Hinata, I trust you'll behave yourself tonight?" he said sternly.

"Yes, father, I promise." Hinata bowed graciously.

"Good, we can't have another tantrum." He turned on his heel and whisked away.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. Preparing herself to face a crowd of almost strangers would be harder than this, she'd need to melt into a puddle, evaporate and disappear. But since she had no jutsu to accomplish this she would have to make due with going out and making sure everyone saw her.

Once outside, she immediately regretted it, she had walked right into Candice and Naruto. Her heart jumped into her throat and threatened to spill out onto the deck. "H-h-…" Everything started to fall away from her vision. _No, Hinata. You can't make a fool of yourself now. _She sternly told herself. "Hello, Candice-san, Naruto-san." She made herself spit the words out, cramming her heart back into her chest.

She bowed to them quickly, keeping her head down. "Hinata…chan?" Naruto questioned, his face had a strange expression on it.

"Yes!" Hinata bowed even further down, she blushed as he called her name.

"Good evening, Hinata-san." Candice said, a protective edge to her voice. "And how are you?"

Hinata willed herself to stand up straight. "F-fine…I…trust you are w-well?"

Naruto nodded, "Wonderful weather for a party, isn't it?"

Hinata almost cried. He was talking about the weather. Was this what their friendship…relationship had come to? Discussing weather? "Yes, it is very nice." She responded weakly.

A long silence followed as Hinata hung her head and Naruto's head was turned as far away from her as possible. "I heard you were in the hospital?" There was no emotion in his voice.

"Yes."

"Ah, I hope you are feeling better."

"Yes."

Neji danced in between them with Ten-ten. "Hinata, the buffet is set out! Why don't you go get something to eat? You too Naruto, go sit down, I've arranged a plate for you on that table over there." He was really motioning to Candice though.

"Yes, excuse me, Naruto…kun." Hinata blushed and made a break for the buffet.

"Likewise." Naruto was already being lead away.

As the night wore on Hinata observed couples dancing, which included Sakura and Ino flitting around to different men, especially Sasuke, Neji and Ten-ten and other people she recognized but had no name to put to their face. The most surprising thing to watch was Kakashi and Iruka sitting alone talking the whole time. Anko and Genma were making out and feeling each other up for the first while but soon disappeared inside the house. To any room other than hers, Hinata hoped. It seemed as everyone was enjoying themselves, each guest stopped by Hinata for a quick chat and then made an excuse to leave, probably put off by her dull conversation. Soon the party died down and only a few people were left, talking to one another by the bar. Hinata couldn't find Neji anywhere so she decided it would be a good idea to turn in. She decided to go around to the back of the house to avoid anyone who could stop her from leaving the party. But as she passed the guest house she could hear familiar voices through the thin walls; Sakura, Ten-ten and Neji. "Hinata did not seem very happy tonight, did she?" Ten-ten's pleasant voice escaped the room.

Hinata edged closer as Sakura mumbled something witty. "No, I think it has something to do with Naruto, she doesn't think anyone knows why she went into the forest but I found out from Tsunade." Neji confided in the two women.

"Yeah, she was pretty down about being unable to help Naruto out. It's a good thing that Tsunade didn't tell her about some research she uncovered, I was listening her telling Hinata about why the transplant wouldn't work and she almost mentioned her discovery, but I think she realized she'd better not."

Hinata snapped bolt upright, pressing further towards the small house. What did Tsunade leave out? Why?"

"Eh?" Neji said in a tone urging Sakura to explain.

"Well…it's just a theory really, we haven't tested it but anyways, the weird thing is, the Byakugan has this ability to regenerate optic nerve tissue that is compatible with any other eye, don't ask me why, it's strange since the two are so different. But Tsunade thinks it's possible. Only two drawbacks are…it destroys the ability of the Byakugan forever and the person donating the tissue is without eyesight for a few weeks, possibly months. Tsunade knew that if she told Hinata she would try to convince her to test it out for Naruto and her…but Hiashi would never agree and Hinata is so skilled anyways, we wouldn't want to loose her abilities."

"Huh…she's hopeless. Like I am for Neji." Ten-ten giggled, she was probably quite soused.

Hinata felt rage bubbling up inside of her. She took off towards the front of the house again, heading for the gate. But before she could make it out Hiashi dropped down in front of her. "You are either going to be at this party or in your room, and don't even think of sneaking out." He warned her.

"Father, please!" Hinata pleaded, but she knew it was futile.

"No, room or party, now." He commanded her.

Hinata went to her room, knowing family members had already been posted by her window and down the hall. There was no escape until morning. She went to sleep as quickly as she could, hoping to bring that freedom as fast as possible.

And eventually, morning did come, except Hinata slept through it while nightmares frequented her brain. In some, everything was blurry and she couldn't focus on anything but she knew she had to find something, but she didn't know exactly what she was looking for. Others just had her running through crowds searching for Naruto, but he couldn't see her hand waving for him. The worst one though was when she was reliving the battle between Yoshiko and her but suddenly, when she was punching through her chest, Yoshiko turned into Naruto.

Hinata woke up, gasping for air. She wasn't especially superstitious but there, in her room with dusty light spilling through her windows, she was wondering what the dream was a sign of.

Then the night came rushing back to her in full force, knocking her down on her bed again. With a sharp intake of breath and a quick brush of her hair Hinata shot through the mansion like a bullet, brushing and sleepy Hanabi down and ignoring an inquisitive Neji as she did so. It seemed Hinata had to talk to the Hokage a lot lately, and every time Hinata traveled there, the trip there seemed to take longer and longer. And when she finally got there she took the time to realize that she was wearing the dress she had on last night and no shoes. As she tried to wipe her feet off in the hallway, Shikamaru and Ino passed her. "Great party last night, Hinata!" Ino clapped her on the back. "I'll see you later Shika-bear! I have a hair appointment."

Hinata was mildly stunned. "Shika-bear?" she tried not to giggle, it was strange to have to suppress laughter again.

Shikamaru just shrugged half heartedly. "She's decided to aim her affection at me today. Women, I tell you…they're just trouble."

Hinata smiled. "Well, unless you want this to pass, you'd better think up a pet name for her too."

"Like Ino-pig!" Sakura was carrying a tray of medication and decided to join the conversation.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I want this to pass, so maybe I will use that nickname."

"Not unless you want to be missing a few teeth." Hinata tried to keep the conversation rolling.

"Eh, we'll see…they have teeth growing jutsus now. But I have to go, catch you later." Shikamaru ambled off.

"Now where are you going, Hinata-chan? And is your back feeling better? We had better do a check up on that." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Uh…I need to see Tsunade-sama." Hinata tried to smile back. "And my back is feeling fine, my wrist is a little stiff though."

"Before you go see her, let me take a look…she'd skin me alive if I didn't take care of you before you saw her." Sakura laughed.

So Hinata could do nothing more but follow Sakura as she dropped off pills and preformed some healing techniques on her. "There, you should be all better now."

Hinata flexed her wrist; it was loose and flexible now. "Thank you very much, Sakura-san. But I must go see the Hokage now." Hinata jumped from the small bed she was on and took off up the stairs, no longer able to control her nerves.

In the dark office Tsunade was asleep on a pile of paperwork, snoring softly. "Hokage-sama, I have to know something." Hinata tried to raise her voice.

"Eh, whossat?" she slurred, half awake.

"Hyuuga Hinata. I heard about your discovery." Hinata spoke quickly and quietly.

Obviously not quietly or quickly enough, Tsunade sat up, paper sticking to her face but eyes wide open. "Who told you?" she hissed.

"I-I…overheard it last night." Hinata squeaked. "And I want you to tell me about it, please!"

"No. If you know about the discovery, you probably know how it works. And you also know that Hiashi and I will both refuse you the right to it." Tsunade glared at her. "I have work to do, now get out. But if I find an easier way, you will be the first to know about it."

Hinata was controlling her breathing. "Tsunade-sama, please! I have no desire to be an heir to the Hyuuga household or to be a ninja! All I want is for Naruto to be cured."

"That's all very heart touching, Hinata. But please, leave now before I have to call security." The Hokage appeared to ignore Hinata's pleas.

Hinata tried not to cry as she walked out into the foyer and sat down, trying to get a hold of herself. "This is so unfair…so unfair." She whispered.

"I-I am so sorry, Hinata. But please listen." Sakura was sitting beside her. "I know I haven't been a friend to Naruto or you, but…well, I have no excuse. But seeing you two in such misery makes me feel even worse, especially when I know how to help."

Hinata raised her head and Sakura placed her lips so close to her ears that if anyone just walked by they might think they were a couple. "Tsunade keeps those documents in a safe under her desk, it's quite small and concealed under her carpet but if you run your hands over the floor, you can find the place where it lifts up. I do not know the combination but you have your Byakugan and ears to listen for the clicks. Tonight she is probably going home at 9:00. There is a security system but I can't tell you how it works. Please, help Naruto. If you go to this doctor, he should be able to help you." She pressed a folded piece of paper into Hinata's palm.

Hinata closed her hand around Sakura's. "Thank you…so much, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes were teary. "You realize you won't be able to come back, right?"

"Yes." Hinata couldn't bear to look at her.

"Then, I'll miss you…please take care of him…and yourself." Sakura held Hinata in a quick embrace.

"Yes, of course." Hinata squeezed back.

"I'm still sorry. About the way I treated him, tell him that, please."

Hinata could do little else but nod.

On her way home, probably the last time she'd go home to the mansion, Hinata thought about her life in Konoha. There were few events that really stood out, and the ones that did all included Naruto. But then she thought of all the people she had grown up with; Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino…her sister, Hanabi even. She didn't know how much she would miss them, or if she would at all. Though, to even imagine life without the Hyuuga household surrounding her made her heart heavy. She had no particularly strong bonds with anyone except her teammates, and even then it was only because she was a ninja. She never wanted to be the heir to such a powerful, demanding house so giving it up wouldn't be hard. But she'd miss it, just because it was familiar.

Hinata realized when she was done rounding up some necessary items, that she had no way to tell Naruto of her plan. Would he even accept it? What would they do with Candice? These questions swirled around endlessly in her brain. But Hinata had to keep doing what she thought was the solution. Otherwise, life wouldn't be worth living,

_News Flash: Dun, dun, dun! Gah, I just wanted to post this so badly so I left it at that before I started going on and on forever. I hope everyone's holidays went well. And guess what?! This is my first chapter for 2008. Le gasp! P.s. Replies to reviews may be slow since my intarwebz hates me._


	10. Chapter 10

The cool night air was welcomed as Hinata jumped from her bedroom window. She had a pack full of necessary items and only a few sentimental possessions. The only thing she left behind to mark the finality of her decision was her Konoha forehead protector. She left that on her pillow. Everything else was where she had left it along with letters to everyone who she felt would need an explanation; Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Hanabi and Hiashi.

Without any further hesitation Hinata slipped quickly into the night, being enveloped by the utter darkness.

Wind was whipping about her ears and the familiar scent of deciduous trees brought back memories of small, unimportant events. Hinata knew she was dramatizing these things, but she couldn't stop herself. She only wished that she knew for certain what would become of all her friends from childhood, because from here on in, she'd have to leave that youth behind.

At the Hokage's office door, Hinata had no trouble of breaking in and disarming the alarm. True to her word, Sakura had given accurate information. Just as she lifted up the flooring and taken out the small, square safe, an unexpected obstacle opened the door. Shizune scurried over to the desk, where Hinata had been seconds before she heard the doorknob turn, and placed some papers on top of some other documents. The woman paused for a moment, looking back to the door. Hinata couldpractically guess her thinking. Shizune was wondering why the door was unlocked. But instead of being suspicious she just laughed, mumbling. "You had better double check the doors after locking them, Shizune, we don't want any thieves." She was very close to walking around the front of the desk and checking something but the open security box on the wall caught her attention.

Hinata was very thankful for wearing black spandex. It helped her blend perfectly into the ceiling, where she was precariously half hanging, all four limbs surging with chakra. Shizune's face was an expression of sheer puzzlement. Hinata's forehead was damp with sweat, if she didn't release a hand soon a drop of it would fall and give her away. But she didn't know if she could hold herself to the ceiling in such an awkward position. Luckily, Shizune started talking to herself again. "You're just tired, girl. Go home…" and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

Hinata waited until she could see Shizune was out of hearing range and dropped to the floor, exhausted already. But she didn't waste any time regaining her composure, instead Hinata jumped over to the cold box that contained such valuable information and started to crack the code.

It didn't take long, soon she had the necessary papers in her hand, she quickly stuffed them into the pack and was restoring the safe to its hiding place and destroying any clues of her being in this room. With that done, she was gone and out the window, dropping more than three stories.

Hinata was in front of Naruto's apartment building much too soon for her liking. This would be the hardest part of her mission. All she could do was stand there; she had no idea what she was going to do. It seemed her only option was to somehow distract Candice and then knock Naruto out and explain later. She didn't like this plan, but it was all she had to go on.

Hinata cloned herself expertly and started the long climb up the stairs. Still, it wasn't long enough. It seemed she all too quickly took the stairs in stride. But she knew she had to be fast otherwise people would wake up, making life difficult and her plan would fail. Hinata placed herself above the door, using chakra to stick her feet against the wall. Her other self knocked quietly. "Hinata-san, what are you doing here so late in the evening?" Candice was before her clone, speaking quietly.

"I have something very important to ask of Naruto-kun…is he up?" Hinata's clone replied.

"No, he is sleeping, is it urgent?" Candice was stepping out of the doorway, probably so she wouldn't wake Naruto.

"That's fine, I'll talk to him in the morning." And then Hinata pounced, dropping on Candice quickly and muffling her words, the clone bursting into a cloud of smoke.

"Hinata-san!" was all Candice could say before she was tied up and put in the broom closet.

"I am so, so sorry Candice-san, but it had to be done." Hinata bowed before closing the door.

She couldn't focus, Hinata's eyes were blurring with the sudden adrenaline rush. She stumbled into Naruto's room, finally adjusting her vision, knowing this was most likely going to be the last time she would use her byakugan but oddly enough, she didn't feel any sadness when realizing this. "Naruto-kun." She whispered softly.

"I can't…sorry, Hinata…" Hinata was stricken with panic for a moment, and then realizing he was only talking in his sleep, she calmed her pulse.

"Naruto, I know somewhere that we can go and be happy. I can give you back your vision." Her lips were tickling his ear.

Naruto snorted and turned over. "Nngh…" was his only response.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle; she had overheard Sakura complaining about going on overnight missions with Naruto because of his sleeping habits. "I promise that you and I will be happy Naruto, I don't think I could ever feel joy again if you and I weren't allowed to be together, seeing the same sights." And as she leaned over him, she started to weep. Her tears gently plopped onto his face. "I want you to be happy Naruto-kun, and I know you aren't right now…and I know how it feels being useless." More tears.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" Naruto wasn't asleep this time.

Hinata's head jerked up, his questioning voice brought back memories of her earlier hospital visits. It all seemed so long ago, though it really wasn't. "Naruto, please come with me, I can explain everything if you follow me outside Konoha." Hinata wiped at her eyes, furious at herself for getting so caught up with her emotions.

Naruto's expression was visible, even in the dark. He was suspicious. "What are you planning, Hinata?"

"I can give you back your sight." She stated plainly.

He froze, his expression turned to one of surprise then quickly to one of anger. "You mean to say you had to come and get me during the night and ask me to leave Konoha with you for my sight? There is something wrong with this picture, Hinata, and I don't like it. Whatever you are planning to do can't be good; otherwise you could wait until morning."

"I…love you, Naruto. I wouldn't do something like this if I didn't love you, and you have to trust me." Hinata urged him, precious minutes were ticking past.

"I want to explain my feelings for you, Hinata, but the simplest way I can put it right now is that I love you too. But please, tell me what is going on."

"Are you happy in Konoha?" Hinata demanded.

"…No." Naruto could not lie.

"Would you miss it if we could never come back?"

"If you were with me, no, I would never miss it."

"Then let me tell you what is going to happen." And Hinata revealed what she had planned.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto yelled but Hinata was quick and covered his mouth.

"I don't want to be stuck as the household heir in this village, Naruto. Especially when I know that I could help you. It would slowly kill me inside, seeing you so unhappy all the time." Hinata quickly explained, throwing Naruto's things into a bag for him.

"Hinata, stop, I can't let you give up your future for me." Naruto protested.

"You love me right? You want me to be happy, right? Then let me do this for you and we can live together in a town where nobody knows us. It will be perfect, I'll never have to govern the Hyuuga clan and you will be able to see." Hinata argued back. "I am going to do this with or without your permission, Naruto."

He sighed, standing up and slowly walked towards her voice. "I know…it's just, I don't know if I could live with myself knowing you gave up such an amazing ability for me."

"Trust me, I will not regret it."

"I…know…but…What if we don't love each other forever?" Tears were in Naruto's eyes.

Hinata was already outside of her character enough pressuring Naruto to come with her so aggressively and she took him even more by surprise when she closed the gap between their faces and kissed him, letting his tears intermingle with her sweat as their mouths worked against one another's. "I don't care right now. It's just hat I know this is the only way. Let's go."

Naruto put on his old ninja footwear and clasped Hinata's hand in his own. "I'm putting all my trust in you right now; please don't make me regret it."

Hinata caressed his face with the back of her palm. "I promise I won't."

Outside of Konoha, they slowed down so Naruto could run on his own, as long as Hinata cautioned him when any change of terrain came up. Hinata looked back at him, he was running like any ninja would; arms out to the sides and head pushed forward, looking like he was almost in a crouch. It was hard to believe they dismissed him after the accident. But even while looking at him, Hinata couldn't calm the roaches in her stomach. They were threatening to crawl up out of her mouth. But she was not regretting her decision at all, she was just scared of what was to come.

_News Flash: Fwah! You probably hate me right now. ' The chapter is short and just leaves you hanging. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to give you a little something to read while I struggle to write more. MOAR I SAY! _


	11. Chapter 11

NaruHina 10

On the sixth day of traveling, the town where Hinata was taking Naruto came into sight. They could have made better time if Naruto wasn't so out of shape and could see. But then they wouldn't be coming here if he could.

Hinata looked at their dirty clothing that stuck to them with the sweat and mud that they had stewed in for days. Hinata's pack was starting to become light with the ever depleting food supply. She had money, but it was reserved for the surgery. "We're almost there, Naruto." Hinata slowed her pace so she could talk to him.

Naruto, sensing her slowing down fell into stride with her, nodding his head. "Water?" he coughed, she could see dirt being wiped away from his lips as he licked them.

She found herself only staring, wanting to take his face in her hands and—he coughed again. Hinata stumbled a little, shaken out of her day dream and stopped, placing the bottle in Naruto's hand. "Here."

"How long until we arrive?" Naruto asked, absently taking Hinata's hand in his own as he greedily sipped the fluid.

"Well, considering it's on a mountain, probably half a day if the weather is good." Hinata whispered, intertwining their fingers. "We could rest here since it's getting late and get there tomorrow."

Naruto shook his head. "No, we can make it." But as he stood up Hinata could see the wobble in his step.

"I'm tired and hungry though, why don't we wait? We won't be able to reach him when we get there right away anyways." Hinata tried to bargain, she was lying through her teeth though; her body was trained for this sort of mission and could go for days without sleep or food, it was all for Naruto's sake.

Naruto's determined face softened. "Then we'll stay." He sat down fluidly, running a now tanned hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

Hinata went about setting up a tent and starting a fire. The nights before they had been sleeping in shifts, making sure the fire wouldn't go out because it had gotten quite cold. But it didn't look like they would need to do that today, and Hinata had brought only one tent.

Hinata found a stream not too far away from where they set up camp and was soon boiling their last packets of instant ramen, though she had other food items, she knew Naruto wouldn't eat them as eagerly as he did the ramen.

While they were eating Hinata worriedly watched as Naruto picked away at his food, sighing. "You know…they say if you sigh too much, your happiness will disappear." Hinata cautioned him after a bit.

"Who are _they_, anyways?" Naruto turned his head away, eating in silence. "Aren't you scared?"

The question took Hinata by surprise, she blushed. "Scared, why?"

"You're giving everything up for me. You are going to be without sight for weeks, maybe even months! Aren't you wondering what it'll be like?" Naruto stood up and yelled.

Hinata shrank back, choosing her words carefully. "I thought about it…before we left. I decided that I wasn't really leaving anything behind that mattered as much as you. For the being scared part, well…I guess I am, maybe a little bit. But I also want to understand what it's been like for you."

Naruto didn't sit down. "Nothing as important as me? Are you stupid, Hinata? I am not more important than a secure future! Your family, your friends are probably worried sick about you right now. And it's not even for a good reason; it's only because of me and my inexperience as a ninja."

"But, Naruto…I love you, and you said you love me…isn't that enough?" Hinata's voice got quieter and quieter.

"Hinata, love does not feed you or give you money! You're living in a fairytale! This isn't going to be perfect; I can't guarantee I won't hurt you and…and I don't want you to regret anything!"

"Naruto, is that all you're worried about? Me? I have been in love with you since I met you, I don't think anything could change my mind. I love you." Hinata walked to Naruto, burying her face into his heaving chest.

"B-but…you don't know what it's like to be alone. I…just don't want you to be alone." He sobbed into her hair, holding her closer.

"I'm not alone, and you will never be alone again. I promise." Hinata wiped her nose on Naruto's shirt.

There they stood, holding each on to each other desperately while they cried, afraid to let go.

After a while they found themselves slumped against a log, with Naruto twirling Hinata's hair with his fingers. "Hinata…you know you said you loved me as soon as you met me?" Naruto mumbled.

"Mm." she confirmed.

"I was really stupid back then." Naruto sighed.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"Well…I only ever thought of you as the weird quiet girl."

Hinata cringed at his lack of tact, it made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. "Yeah…I kind of knew that."

"Well, I shouldn't have thought that. I mean, I even thought you were only being nice to me and coming to see me at the hospital because you pitied me. I couldn't believe that there was someone so pure, so…kind that they would still accept me. And it hurt, you know? It hurt to think that I was only pitied and not loved. I thought you were making fun of me. But then you kept coming back, you kept being nice to me and my stupidity and selfishness finally let me feel something that wasn't pain. And I think, that the feeling I have for you right now is love. It isn't like any love I've ever experienced before, either. It isn't just family love, it's something more…" he trailed off. "I sound really stupid, don't I?"

"I have never thought you were stupid." Hinata whispered.

She titled her head up, putting a finger under Naruto's chin, guiding him towards her, and softly touched her lips to his. Before she could pull away to nestle back into his arms, his sturdy hands pulled her towards him, initiating a deeper kiss. As their lips worked together in perfect time, Hinata's hands found themselves running through Naruto's hair, then up and down his torso, pulling him down on top of her. "Hinata, I…we can't do this." Naruto gasped in between kisses.

"Why not?" Hinata pulled him towards the tent; her body was aching for him.

"This isn't where we should experience our first time...It should be somewhere proper…like in our honeymoon bed, when I can see how beautiful you are.." Naruto straightened.

Hinata couldn't help but blush and laugh. "You mean I have to get married to you?"

Naruto blushed as well. "Well, not if you don't want to…I mean…"

"Okay." She lightly pecked him on the lips, now inside the tent, but she wouldn't push him any further.

"Really?" Naruto sounded shocked.

"Really." Hinata answered, snuggling down into her sleeping back and shuffling it over to Naruto's.

The last thing Hinata felt before drifting off were Naruto's firm arms around her accompanied by his steadily beating heart.

In the morning, Hinata and Naruto quickly packed up the tent and quickly ate their breakfast, which consisted of some dried meat, nuts and some berries that were growing near by. They didn't talk very much but Hinata could feel the change of dynamics between her and Naruto. It was a comfortable change, but very noticeable. "We can make it to the village by 2:00pm today if we keep up a steady pace." Hinata said before they took off.

"I have no trouble with that if you don't." Naruto grinned back, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, engaging in another kiss.

Hinata blushed, even though she had had no trouble keeping her composure the night before. "We can save this until later." She jokingly scolded him.

After a little more of Naruto's shenanigans, they were both off, wind in their face and hissing by their ears. Hinata felt so free, she started to cry. She was glad she wouldn't have to explain her red face to Naruto.

Half way up the mountain, Naruto fell. They were advancing up a very steep part of the craggy surface and both were concentrating hard on what they were doing. Hinata had forgotten to warn Naruto to move a little left while climbing because the rocks seemed a little loose. Hinata noticed him descending just in time. At the last minute her hand grasped around his wrist and Naruto was dangling there, anger clear on his face. "I'm sorry." Hinata apologized as she lifted Naruto up to where she was standing.

"I'm not mad at you, for god's sake. I can't believe I let that happen to myself. And I used to be a ninja." He shook his head.

"Naruto it was my fault." Hinata persisted, cleaning the gravel off of his scrapes.

"No, it isn't. Let's just keep going." Naruto said, making no effort to conceal his bad mood.

It was all Hinata could do to keep herself from jumping him right there on that mountain.

In the village, Hinata and Naruto got many strange looks. But it was to be expected; how would you react if you saw a withered grown man clinging desperately to an equally grungy woman half his size? Hinata giggled. "You should have seen the expression on the old man's face back there, Naruto."

"I'll soon to be able to see everyone's expression." Naruto smiled.

It was a fair sized town, especially for being on top of a mountain, so it took a while to find the address Hinata had, but as soon as she saw it, there was no mistake, they were finally here. She didn't have to wait for Naruto to dawdle around; they were almost walking as if they were one person. Quickly and excitedly Hinata rapped on the large wooden door. After a few seconds a young brunette woman with almost transparent skin opened the door. "Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, you are expected." Her clear voice chimed.

Hinata almost collapsed in relief. She was worried they would be turned away for looking so mangy. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, we'd like a drink of water." Hinata whispered, blushing at how demanding she sounded.

"But of course! And the doctor has prepared clothing for you for after you have your shower, though it looks like you've lost weight so it may be a little loose."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"How do you know our sizes…and our names?" Hinata's mind started to panic.

"Oh, so sorry, Haruno Sakura sent a messenger bird to us a few days ago to set your appointment, she enclosed some details of you two as well."

Hinata's pulse slowed down, she glanced at Naruto. His face sagged slightly at the mention of Sakura, but recovering quickly he exclaimed, "That Sakura, she was always so dependable…"

"So if you please, follow me to your separate shower rooms. There will be a nurse at the ready if you need any help Uzumaki-san." The woman chirped, smiling genuinely at Hinata.

"Thank you so much, miss…" Hinata trailed off.

"Just call me Atsuko." She said, answering Hinata's question.

Hinata smiled at her. Then rubbed Naruto's hand as she was directed to her shower.

In the shower it felt as though Hinata's worries and stress was being washed off of her as well as the dirt and grime that had built up over the days. Hinata had started to forget how good it felt to be clean.

The bathroom was no less grand then the house itself had been. While outside it had looked very plain with white siding and wooden accents, the inside was decorated with grand marble floors and the walls were garnished with magnificent paintings. Hinata's eye had been trained while she was young to recognize art for its beauty and quality and the halls were full of it.

The bathroom didn't fail to stun either. Pale blue walls with a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi on either sides of the room and a gigantic mirror framed with incandescent light bulbs were just the basics. The room itself was big enough to be Hinata's bedroom like the one she had at Konoha and beautiful lilies were placed all around it.

After her long shower, Hinata dried herself off with the fluffy white towels that had been laid out alongside some clothing. It was a simple kimono with blue cranes along the bottom. Beside it were more cosmetics and lotions then she could count. Hinata wasn't fond of cosmetics so she loaded her skin up with every moisturizer there was. After being satisfied with the signs of improvement it had on her dry and cracked skin, she slid her feet into some slippers and padded out into the hallway, letting her damp hair swish behind her. "Ah, there you are Miss Hyuuga!" Atsuko called from behind her. "I trust you found everything well? If you'll follow me, Master Uzumaki will join us in a minute."

"Please, you can just call me Hinata."

"Of course, Hinata-san." Atsuko smiled mischievously as she added the suffix.

Hinata just shook her head and obediently walked behind Atsuko.

The room she was lead to had the highest vaulted ceilings Hinata had ever seen. Even at her family's mansion had she not seen a room so grand; plush rugs covered the main parts of the genuine hardwood flooring and sculptures were strategically placed by sofas and chairs. On the coffee table sweets and tea were set out and you could view a whole garden from the beautiful, large windows. Hinata gasped.

"Master adores fine things, you get used to it after a while. He gardens himself." Atsuko's admiring voice informed Hinata as she gestured out the window.

"I'll bet." Were the only words Hinata could muster.

"Ah, Naruto-san, are you feeling better?" Hinata turned to see Atsuko greeting Naruto.

"Uh, yeah…thanks." He replied.

Hinata remembered right then and there why Naruto was so attractive. Though she had been with him all those days in the wilderness, her mind had been to preoccupied to let her enjoy his looks. His hair was just as damp as hers but sunlight bounced off of it and it was mussed up in such a cute way it accented his every feature just right. His jaw was amazingly sharp and well defined and if you looked up his full lips were always parted slightly, probably because his actual mouth was so big he couldn't close them. His cheekbones set off his slightly broad nose and led up to the part she loved about his appearance the most, his brilliant eyes. Though they were often distant and not so dazzling, Hinata remembered how much they expressed Naruto's feelings when he could see. She couldn't wait to see them do that again. "Naruto!" she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hinata?" his face lit up, and he smiled.

She hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent; sandalwood and musk. "They set out sweets for us." she told him, trying to keep the smile on his face.

"Excellent." Naruto held Hinata's hand tightly as she led him to sit down on the sofa.

"If you would wait here, I'll fetch the doctor for you."

Hinata nodded while she fed small cakes to Naruto.

A few minutes later a voice sounded behind them, familiarity tugged at Hinata's brain. "Good afternoon, Hinata-san, Naruto-san."

Hinata turned around, smiling, then froze. That dark black hair, that pale skin, fear knotted in her stomach. "O-orichimaru?" Naruto tensed beside her.

The man only laughed, shaking his head. "Of course not, I'm Orichimaru's son, Toshio."

Hinata's mind reeled. "Orichimaru's son?" she and Naruto exclaimed together.

Toshio laughed. "Why yes, yes I am."

_News Flash: Bwahahaha! I couldn't resist…Cliffhanger! Don't worry; the next chapter probably won't take a month to complete, hopefully anyways. I am not totally happy with the mid-end of this chapter but it's the best I could churn out at the time. But I'm quite pleased with the little twist at the end. Heh, heh, I hope you enjoyed._


	12. Chapter 12

"_Of course not, I'm Orochimaru's son, Toshio." _The words hung in the air.

Naruto gripped Hinata's hand. They were both trembling. _Orochimaru's son? _Hinata's panicked thoughts tore around her head. _That isn't possible, he…nobody documented anything of the nature! And he's so old._

Toshio chuckled. "Indeed, I look much too old to be a son of someone like Orochimaru, especially since he went mad when he was relatively young."

Hinata struggled to form a sentence. "T-then…h-h-how?"

"Let me explain. Atsuko, please bring us some tea, we have a wonderful new green tea I've been dying to sample." He smiled kindly.

Atsuko stepped forward demurely, bowing. "Of course, master." Then turned curtly and glided out of the room.

Naruto finally spoke. "So you're that…that bastard's son." He spat.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered, startled, but not surprised at the rage in his voice.

"No worries, Miss Hyuuga. Yes, Master Uzumaki, he is my father."

"Do you have any idea what your…your despicable father put Sasuke through? How are we to trust you anyways? Orochimaru betrayed Konoha, why wouldn't his son try to follow in his footsteps of revenge?"

"If I recall correctly, a certain person, Sasuke ended up killing my father anyways so I think if I were to act I would definitely have done it by now. Besides, didn't your friend Sakura recommend me?"

Naruto had no answer to that. So he sat and fumed until Atsuko placed tea on the table and poured a cup for everyone. "Thank you, dear Atsuko." Toshio said as he smelled the tea, sipping carefully.

"Of course, master." Atsuko said once again. "I will be in the kitchen if you need anything." She bowed to Hinata and Naruto. "Please listen to what master has to say."

"Ah yes, where should I begin?" Toshio theatrically tapped his head. "Well, my father, Orochimaru was a very tormented soul all through out his youth, or so I'm told. At one point he met my mother. A real nobody, actually. Her name was Mai. She didn't have a last name because she never knew her parents. But while on a mission when he was young, Orochimaru met her. She was a dancer for the circus him and his teammates were chaperoning to a destination. She caught his eye when she was practicing a routine and their relationship built from there on. Before the mission ended and he had to go home they made love. This was all shortly before the war where he became one of the Legendary Sanins. Orochimaru didn't see Mai for almost a year after that because she was always traveling and he had lost touch while fighting. By the time he saw her again I was almost two years old. I don't remember him that well except for the fact that I thought we looked alike. My mother told me he gave me a pat on the head, stayed for dinner and she never saw him again. Regardless of the absence of a father, I grew up and went to an ordinary school and became a doctor because my mother forbade me from becoming a ninja. I was lucky enough to inherit my father's genius though and worked towards becoming a doctor instead. Now look where I am!" Toshio's explanation ended and he was still smiling.

Both Hinata and Naruto were speechless. Finally Naruto asked a question. "What about your mother, Mai? Where is she now?"

"She passed away years ago; someone assassinated her when they learned she had a connection to Orochimaru. Actually, she died protecting me…I hid behind her as a kunai pierced her heart. I think that's what finally motivated me to pursue a career in surgery and such." Toshio sipped his tea. "Does that answer your questions? I promise I'm a good man."

"Hell no it doesn't answer all of my questions, but I doubt anything will." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Naruto, come now, I think Toshio has proved he isn't trying to hurt us. Besides, Sakura knows him…I doubt she would direct us to someone dangerous. But that does bring up a few questions I have, Toshio." Hinata looked at the man. "How many know you are Orochimaru's son and how do you know Sakura-chan?"

"Tsunade is actually a dear friend of mine. We haven't corresponded lately since she has become Hokage. But before hand she would visit regularly. Though we both realized it would be best if only she, the elders and her apprentice knew of my connection with the once dangerous man, Orochimaru. For safety precautions of course."

Hinata was stunned. Any other emotion escaped her because of this enormous revelation.

"Well, then…would you like me to explain the procedure?" Toshio stood up and stretched.

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Toshio explained Tsunade had taught him some powerful jutsus to help him with his work and he would use a technique that was much like the one used for drawing poison out of a patient's system. But instead of taking poison out, he would take some of Hinata's optic tissue out and place it in Naruto's eyes, where it immediately would begin on repairing his eyesight. He warned Hinata that he would only leave her enough optic nerve tissue that her eyes could be repaired as well. Except the new tissue would not be able to access the Byakugan for it would be normal and not enhanced. The longest time it would take to heal would be 2 months, the shortest; 2 weeks. Either way, after the surgery it would take time for both of them to see again and because of that they were welcome to stay at his mansion with him. "Now, if you are comfortable and prepared I could actually begin the procedure now." Toshio offered.

Hinata touched Naruto's hand, he nodded. "Would you give us ten minutes?" she asked.

"Of course, after you've finished you can find the medical room where I will be performing this in the second room on the right down the left corridor you see over there." Toshio pointed.

Hinata nodded as he left the room. His resemblance was uncanny to Orochimaru's but his face was much softer, if not more attractive. Probably thanks to his mother's genes. "Naruto, are you ready?"

"Only if you are." He responded, touching her face. "Do you think he's trust-worthy?"

"I believe so. But even if he isn't, it's our only chance." Hinata soothed him, pulling Naruto into a warm embrace.

"I-if anything goes wrong, you know I love you, right? No matter what." Naruto said fiercely into her shoulder.

"Same goes for me." Hinata reassured him.

"Then let's do this!" Naruto jumped up, resembling his enthusiasm prior to his accident.

Hinata laughed, easing the butterflies inside her stomach. "Alright."

"Just remember, next time we touch, our eyes will be healing and soon we'll see each other again." Naruto held Hinata's hand as she drank in as much of his visage as she could handle, knowing it could very well be the last time she'd do so until two months passed.

_News Flash: I don't know if you picked up on it but 'Mai' means 'dance'. See? I put thought into the names I choose! Actually, Toshio means alert/valued man/genius. Don't complain about the length please. And thanks to everyone who reads, favourites and/or adds to their alert list. You make me clap my hands when I see my inbox!_

_Edit: MissNaye was kind enough to point out I had spelt Orochimaru like 'Orichimaru'. It is all edited and changed now so huzzah! Thank you. _


	13. Chapter 13

"Please count back from 10, Miss Hinata." Toshio directed as he put a mask over Hinata's mouth and nose, to his right Atsuko was doing the same for Naruto.

She looked at Naruto, gazing up towards the ceiling, his hands gripped the sides of the table he was lying on, the gown he had on just a little too short. Hinata sighed, smiling. She felt no fear of what was to come; instead she just followed Toshio's instructions. "Nine, eight…s-seven-" she was already feeling light headed, soaring up into soft billows of clouds and sky.

"You can trust me, everything will go fine." Toshio soothed, watching the girl's eyes close sleepily. "Atsuko, are we ready to go?"

"Yes, master. Are you sure you can do this?" Atsuko chirruped back.

"Of course, Sakura-san trusted this new surgery enough to refer these two to me. We can't let her down."

"Then, let us begin." The petit assistant handed him a syringe.

Toshio tapped the glass and squirted some of the liquid out while at the same time eradicating the trapped air. "Now watch closely, my dear. This will relax the eye muscles and allow the eye to stay open, enabling us to use that new jutsu to remove the optic tissue. But you must have the next vile ready for Naruto-san, otherwise the tissue will die."

"Yes, sir!" Atsuko exclaimed, readying herself. The procedure itself was a long, tedious one but the transfer was crucial to its success.

Toshio drew in a breath, steadying his hand. Slowly, he pricked the cornea directly. Under normal circumstances this would damage the eye quite greatly. But with his jutsu, Toshio would be extracting tissue as well as healing it. He handed the needle to Atsuko and placed his hands over the young kunoichi's face. Summoning chakra to his hands, a bright, bubble-like structure appeared on Hinata's eyes. In the bubble you could see tissue being collected very slowly.

Near the end of Hinata's procedure her hand twitched, causing Atsuko to slap it almost instantly. "Stay put, you! We're not done yet!" she scolded.

Toshio drew in a breath at the sudden movement, but realizing it was an involuntary muscle contraction he laughed, Atsuko's face was so cute when she was irritated. "Atsuko, get ready." He demanded sternly.

"I am." She was suddenly at Naruto's side, injecting the muscle relaxant.

In a quick series of movements, Toshio lifted the bubble off of Hinata's face. It turned a gray blue, no doubt since it was suddenly disconnected from its host. Toshio swiftly stepped to where Naruto lay still. He immediately reattached the bubble to his eyes, watching it light up with a yellow glow again. He let out a relieved sigh. Everything was going well. "Atsuko, don't forget about Miss Hinata, she still needs attention!"

Atsuko snapped to attention. "Right away, I am sorry, master!"

She scuttled over to the bed, hooking an I.V into Hinata's arm and tucking a blanket around her. Then, with one look back at a sweating Toshio, she wheeled Hinata into the recovery room down the hall.

Beads of sweat were starting to get into Toshio's eyes. He had never repaired a totally blind person's eyes before and was soon feeling the stress on his body. Atsuko was soon beside him though, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief she kept in her apron. "We're almost there, master."

"Yes." Was the only reply he could make, the bubble was diminishing in size and losing its glow.

"Just a little more, Toshio!" Atsuko cheered.

He was taken aback with the sudden use of his name but was also prodded forward. With a last spurt of energy, the rest of the tissue was inside Naruto's optic nerves, repairing them. Atsuko looked embarrassed. "Thank you, Atsuko. What's wrong?" Toshio questioned.

"I should have not used your name so casually, master. I am sorry." Atsuko looked like she was going to cry, Toshio couldn't understand.

"Ah, um, do not worry my dear; we're friends, are we not? I think it is fine to use my name if we do not have company." He smiled easily.

"Really?" Atsuko looked up, her eyes were still glistening but she was smiling.

"Um…really." Toshio said, before collapsing into his chair. "Please see to it Naruto is moved to a separate recovery room and monitored more closely than Miss Hinata."

"Right away, master…Toshio!" Atsuko grinned, sticking an I.V into Naruto and rushing him into a much better equipped recovery room where they could monitor his heart rate and R.E.M.

Toshio sighed, sitting there. He would never be able to make sense of women.

Hinata could feel herself coming down from the clouds and sky, into a much more closed off space. She stretched, scrunching her face up and rolled over, promptly running into a table edge of some sort. She was still very disoriented and couldn't figure out where she was. She could feel her eyes opening but nothing was appearing before her. She blinked rapidly, thinking it was just a head rush, or it was dark. But her eyes weren't adjusting. "Naruto!" She screamed, "Oh my god, _Naruto_!"

Tears were streaming down her face, nothing made sense, where was she? Why was everything so dark? Hinata started writhing in the bed, trying to sit up, but felt a jab in her arm. "Help, somebody!" her screams more desperate now.

Hinata heard the scurrying of feet from somewhere in front of her. "Please remain clam, Hinata-san!"

_That voice… _Hinata relaxed, recognizing Atsuko.

"Oh Hinata-san, please don't panic. You're at master Toshio's house, remember? The surgery seems to have gone successfully. But…remember what we told you. You won't be able to see for at least two weeks." Hinata felt Atsuko hold her hand.

"I-I'm sorry…I forgot. I feel so embarrassed." Hinata stuttered, trying to hide her frightened state.

"Oh don't worry. Many patients don't remember where they are after taking the anesthetic and such. It's quite common, actually…are you feeling hungry?"

Hinata ignored the question. "Where's Naruto, is he alright?"

"Oh yes, he isn't awake yet. But we aren't expecting him to regain consciousness for another day. The receiver of the transplant is always out for longer, considering how much his system needs to recover. Let me go get you some food, it'll make you feel better. Oh, and you'll probably want to change!" Atsuko hurried out of the room.

Hinata just lay there, stunned into silence. Months ago she would have had no idea she would be in this position. Months ago she had never known real fear. _Naruto had to live with this for months, I can surely do the same…how did he manage to keep sane? _She questioned herself. Hinata remembered when she was in the forest looking for Yoshiko she had wondered if Naruto felt like he was constantly plunging into darkness. Now she knew it was nothing like that. It was more like being abandoned in space in a metal box with just barely enough air to keep you from going crazy.

In short, it was the most terrifying feeling she had ever experienced and she had no idea how long she would have to live like this.

_News Flash: YES for short chapters! But I got this one up quick, eh? I think if I have shorter chapters the sooner I can update. So, w00t. I bet some of you cynics out there are disappointed in Toshio's now obvious lack of evilness. The reason for that is because this story is coming to and end. Probably one or two more chapters then a bonus chapter with all the letters Hinata wrote to her friends and family. (Remember those?)_


	14. Chapter 14

The day passed slowly as Hinata was restricted to her bed and she could neither watch television nor read any books or magazin

_Notice: The past few chapters have been rather serious so I decided I'd fluff this chapter up a little bit in certain places, you'll know which ones when you read them. Also, this may answer a few queries about Naruto's chakra and the nine tailed fox. IF YOU SEE SEVEN TAILED FOX ANYWHERE I'M SORRY! PLEASE TELL ME; I MADE A MISTAKE AND THANK _Dragon Man 180 FOR POINTING IT OUT. (I am very embarrassed.)

The day passed slowly as Hinata was restricted to her bed and she could neither watch television nor read any books or magazines. At one point Toshio came in to inform her that the procedure seemed to be going according to plan and she should get as much rest as possible. Hinata nodded listlessly and allowed her mind to drift off into endless daydreams. From time to time, Atsuko would check in, replace the I.V. drip, notify Hinata where the food was and jot down notes.

It was pure hell.

At some point she fell into a restless sleep, strange dreams haunting her.

"_Naruto, where did you put the frogs? I specifically remember putting them in the blue basket." _

_Naruto turned around, but Hinata couldn't see his face clearly, something black was blocking it. In fact, she wasn't sure she could actually see anything. "Those frogs were being stupid, so I put a better use to them." _

_She kept blinking. "I was going to make us a necklace, Naruto!"_

_Soon the dark fog was lifted and Hinata saw his face. The frogs were squirming around in his eye sockets, making strange squeaking sounds. "Isn't this better?" he asked her._

_She couldn't stop herself, Hinata stepped forward and grasped the frogs by their legs and pulled. They came out easily but a long string covered in blood and saliva still connected them to Naruto. "How could you, Naruto?" she screamed._

_"But Hinata, stop! Please stop!" his voice sounded strangled but he was smiling at the same time._

Then she was gripping the sides of her bed, gasping for breath. _It was just a dream; frogs can't be put into eyes like that. _She calmed herself, trying to slow her rapid heart beat.

This was the first time in a long time Hinata had had a nightmare. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered how she used to run across the house to her parent's room to crawl in between them when she had a bad dream. She longed to do that just now and mentally slapped herself for even hoping that it was possible. She had made her decision and she was sticking to it.

Down the hallway a commotion was taking place, she could hear Atsuko's girlish giggle, "Oh, Toshio I don't know…I have to go check on Hinata-san!"

"She's sleeping right now, dearest." A clatter of medical supplies accompanied his voice.

Hinata sunk further into her bed, willing the pillows the swallow her whole. _I can't believe they're doing something like THAT at a time like THIS. _She grumbled to herself, knowing a crimson blush would be gracing her cheeks if anyone cared to look in at her.

To distract herself Hinata analyzed Toshio and Atsuko's relationship. If she remembered correctly, they were not that close when she and Naruto had first arrived and Atsuko was definitely not on a first name basis with Toshio. If she didn't know any better, it would seem that something…intimate had taken place in the surgery room. A disturbing fact crossed Hinata's mind when she thought about this. She and Naruto had been in that room, unconscious as something intimate happened! Hinata felt the heat rise to her face once again and she turned over, ignoring the I.V. needle in her arm and pulled the pillow over her ears. _This definitely sucks. _She thought dejectedly. Then Hinata realized something, the past ten minutes she'd been scrunching her eyes shut, in attempts to ignore certain shenanigans going on down the hall. Her face was sore and she now knew her eyes were open. Tears slid down her cheek, she cursed herself. Was it not a few seconds ago she was being embarrassed by something so trivial and feeling at least a little okay in the emotions department? Now here she was, blind, in a hospital bed, having nightmares for the first time in years and she had no one by her side.

Life seemed to crash down around her, images of family members, friends and teammates flooded her brain, causing her to cry even harder. All those times she thought she understood what Naruto was going through she now realized she could never have begun to imagine his pain. She had tried to empathize with her own experiences. Now, looking back on them, they were nothing compared to this, just things that would be notches his belt. These thoughts caused her heart to swell with admiration and love, knowing that tears she was crying now were those of joy. Because this experience would bring her closer to the man she loved most.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps scurrying down the hallway, "Master Toshio, it's Naruto, he's waking up!"

Hinata jolted up, the I.V. was torn from her forearm. _I have to see him. _She thought, swinging her legs over the bed. She felt the cool ground beneath her feet and stood up shakily, the world felt like it was swirling around her and she clutched the bed to steady herself. Head pounding and heart racing Hinata felt her way to the door, tripping and running into the various machines. _You wouldn't think just walking would be so damn hard on a ninja. _Hinata angrily thought to herself. Just as she reached the door, she felt a firm grip around her shoulders. "Miss Hinata, exactly what are you doing, disobeying the doctor's orders? I told you to stay in bed." Toshio scolded sternly.

"I-I have t-to see Naruto." She stuttered back, the dizziness in her head wouldn't go away.

"Yes, well, if you would have waited we could have been spared this mess and put you in a wheel chair. This is very bad, Miss Hinata, that I.V. is key to your healing." He was helping her walk over to what seem to be a wheel chair and she felt a prick in her arm.

Hinata was rolled down the hallway smoothly and as they arrived at Naruto's room she heard Toshio draw a sharp breath.

"Oh, Master Toshio, what do you think this is?" Atsuko squeaked worriedly.

"I've never seen anything like it, is that chakra?" he exhaled slowly, warily.

"Yes, yes that's what it is! Could it be…some has-" Atsuko was cut off.

The squeak of shoes as Toshio sharply turned. "Hinata, how was Naruto injured?"

"I…uh…a jutsu, I think…it was like the chakra was fire and it burned his eyes t-through to the optic nerve, we think the attacker only caught the eyes by chance, since he was so near death." Hinata struggled to explain.

"Impossible…this certainly could be it." Toshio clapped his hands once. "Amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Hinata almost shrieked.

"Atsuko, my dear, please wait for any more signs of Naruto's wakening. I shall question Hinata further in the next room." And before he was done speaking, Hinata was being wheeled out the door.

The room over smelled dusty and damp but Hinata could feel the warm sun shine on her skin from a window. "Please tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

"Miss Hinata, as you probably know, Naruto has the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside of him, correct?" Toshio's voice was taking a business like tone as he spoke.

"Y-yes…"

"Well, imagine this; a great deal of people believe that Naruto is…or was a threat to society with that monster inside of him and would try whatever they could to get rid of him…or that demon."

"What are you trying to say?" Hinata said indignantly.

"Well, if you can't kill the boy or the fox, what better way to get rid of the threat than cut off the communications between the two?" his voice climbing an octave higher in excitement.

"I still don't understand…"

"Imagine that the hitting the eyes was no mistake, that the easiest way to seal off communication is from the brain. The optic nerves lead to the brain. This could have been a jutsu that was meant to seal off Naruto from the fox's chakra for eternity. Except it was broken since the seal was either too weak or the attacker forming the seal did not have enough chakra yet to complete it."

Everything clicked in Hinata's brain, Naruto being tired so easily, even though it was only a few months after his accident, why he was unable to repair his eyes by himself. Of course it would have been because his chakra could not do this. "I…I think you're right." Hinata mulled it over. "Yes, you are definitely right!"

Toshio's booming laugh surrounded her. "This is wonderful! What a discovery! I am so glad I've been able to help you two. Of course I hope Naruto won't object to a few tests but that shouldn't be a problem."

"You aren't conducting any tests if they could harm him." Hinata's voice turned grave.

Toshio sounded surprised. "Oh of course not, only a few needles for blood samples…reflex tests…the usual."

With this cleared up, the adrenaline ebbed away and Hinata's head was pounding again. She massaged her temples, her exhaling breath hissed through her clenched teeth. "Ah, let me get you a new drip." Toshio said, and Hinata heard rustling.

"Oh…MY!" Atsuko cried, just as the new drip was in place.

Toshio ran out of the room, leaving Hinata sitting in the ancient smelling room. Soon, she drifted off to sleep in the sunlight.

When Hinata woke, the world was still dark, but the pain in her head was gone and she sensed someone beside her. "Nngh…" she groaned, reaching around for water, instead a warm, calloused hand grasped hers.

"Nngh?"

"Hinata…" Naruto breathed, he sucked on the end of her index finger. "I forgot how beautiful you are."

Hinata felt her eyes widen, threatening to pop out of their sockets. "E-excuse me?" her tiny voice found itself.

"I can see, Hinata. Everything is a bit hazy still, but I can see! Thank you so, so much." She felt tears on her hand, sliding in between their entwined hands.

"B-but, he said it would take w-weeks, months!" Hinata exclaimed.

"That would be without the fox's chakra. I didn't even notice it was gone, but now that I have it, it's repairing me at an abnormal speed. You have no idea how happy this makes me…that I can look at you again, that I can see your expressions, and emotions!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata smiled, realizing her cheeks were slick with tears. "No, I don't know how happy you are, but I will soon, when I can see you again." She whispered right before the man she loved swept her up into the saltiest, most passionate kiss of her life.

_News Flash: Ohohohoh! I loved writing this chapter, even though I'm not completely satisfied with it. This may take more than two chapters to end the story, but I'm almost at the conclusion! Plus, that dream was totally based on something I've dreamed before. Oh, and a lot of people were saying 'What about the fox inside Naruto? Where's its role?' so I threw that in to explain it a bit. _


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata lay content in Naruto's warm arms as he snuggled his face into her chest

Hinata lay content in Naruto's warm arms as he snuggled his face into her chest. She absently stroked his hair, taking in the feeling of the single strands that clung to her hand with static. She imagined how blonde they must look and wondered if his face was red with crying like hers. But beneath the happiness of Naruto being able to see again, she felt something else; anger, maybe. _We were supposed to suffer and understand each other together! _The little voice inside her head yelled. Hinata pushed it away though, appalled with its opinion of romance. The musky sweet smell of Naruto kept her from listening to it.

Naruto lifted his head from Hinata and he whispered to her, "What do you think I'll look like with glasses?"

Hinata giggled at the picture that popped into her head and then realized how much this idea appealed to her. "I'd say they'd look very…attractive." She whispered back.

"Oh, good! Because we tested my vision and Toshio says that I should be using glasses for reading. He was saying how my vision before the accident was probably not the best it could have been and my chakra cannot repair something past its original state." Naruto laughed with Hinata; she pictured him smiling.

Atsuko entered the room while the two were sharing their glee at being together again. "O-oh, am I interrupting something?" the petite maid asked in a small voice.

"No, not at all!" Naruto replied happily. "What do you need?"

"Well, master Toshio has instructed me to begin your exercises, Hinata-san."

"Exercises, for what?" Hinata was surprised and irritated that this was cutting into her personal time with Naruto.

"For your eyes and body, of course. We can't let you just lie in bed like that until you get better." Atsuko was already pulling the confused girl out of bed with the help of Naruto.

Naruto offered to help with the exercises but Atsuko brushed him aside with command telling him to go find Toshio.

The two women entered a courtyard with sun pouring down into it. Hinata's skin warmed at the pleasant feeling and Atsuko began to lecture. "Now, just because Naruto is your lover does not mean you get to spend every waking hour with him, you didn't before and you won't now. He is not your main concern as of this point in time; you are and you will take care of your body and eyesight before him. First we will start with lunges, squats, sit-ups and then continue on to checking up on your eyes."

Hinata sighed deeply, but dutifully followed instructions all the while wondering what Naruto was doing.

_Three Weeks Later_

At lunch, while sitting holding hands with Naruto and eating Atsuko's "healthy" concoctions a flash of light penetrated Hinata's vision. She was used to this and considered it a normality, especially since the predicted time of having her vision returned to her was in a week or so. But instead of the light disappearing it stayed as a peep-hole in her vision. She could see the fork she held before her and a little bit of a flowered table cloth that was no doubt Atsuko's taste. Another hole in the blackness appeared in her right eye and Hinata saw Naruto's hand grasping hers. She kept silent while more and more vision blotted back into her eyes. She felt tears gathering and she warily turned to face Naruto. "N-Naruto…I, I um, I think my vision is coming back right now." She kept her face down, not yet spoiling the momentous moment by finally looking at Naruto's face.

He clamped on to her shoulders. "You're kidding, right?" he yelled.

"I don't think s-so…can you please just stay still for a second?" she took his hands in hers and slowly raised her head.

What she saw was Naruto, but somehow he looked older, more mature and more attractive than she had ever seen him. She wiped away her tears hurriedly and squeezed his hands, afraid to look away for fear of never seeing him again. His hair was sun kissed with light blonde highlights on his already fair hair; his face looked like it had been exposed to the sun as well. Hinata could see his forearms flexing as he held her hands and he had the most unbelievable smile on his face. But best of all, and she lingered over them the most, were his sparkling cyan eyes as he stared at her with more love than she could handle. The lashes long over them as he blinked and tears only enhancing the shine as their gooey and romantic gaze could not be torn from each other.

Finally Hinata buried herself into Naruto's arms and torso. "I…I finally understand!" she cried out, soaking his shirt with a mix of joyous and devastating tears.

It was Naruto's turn to stroke her long, black hair with his large, calloused hand. "What do you mean?"

Hinata sobbed for a good five minutes before answering, "I always f-felt you and I would never understand each other c-completely because you've been through so much that I haven't. First you go and loose your vision, your hope and friends, then you get it back so quickly after the operation and you can't explain to me how you feel…I felt a-alone even though you were right beside me all this time and even th-though it was a terrible feeling I can relate to you for the most part and it just…it makes me feel so happy!" she rushed out the words in between shaky breaths.

"I…am so, so sorry that you had to feel that way." Naruto tried to hold back sobs of his own.

"Don't ever say that again." Hinata clutched him tighter.

For ten minutes they stayed that way except for exchanging a few innocent kisses. Atsuko and Toshio then walked in, holding an eye chart and some glasses.

"Hinata-san, how exciting, will you please read the characters while covering your left eye?" Atsuko squealed delightedly while holding up the chart.

In her peripheral vision Hinata saw Naruto take black rimmed glasses from Toshio. She finished saying the various vowels out loud as fast as she could so she could look at Naruto with full attention. "Ah, very good, Hinata-san! It looks like your vision has been restored better than we could have hoped for." Atsuko congratulated her. "But don't think this is the end of your examinations."

Hinata laughed nervously at that comment, wondering if there would be a way out of the maid's daily drills. When she turned to look at Naruto, Hinata was overcome with an irresistible urge to hug him. With his reading glasses, Naruto made her want him more than before. With this realization she giggled at herself, wondering why she had never noticed what a turn-on glasses were to her. Hinata rushed him into a very 'glomp'-like hug. "Hey, hey, don't break the frames." Naruto laughed at the very unlikely giggles Hinata was emitting.

"I…I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!" the muffled reply came as she buried her face deeper into his chest.

After a few more routine check-ups the two lovers were allowed to go free and do as they wish. The sun was setting and Naruto suggested that they go out onto the balcony to watch nature's show.

Outside the wind was warm and it breezed by them, ruffling hair with warm caresses. Hinata gazed upon the miraculous sight of orange, pink and red clouds. "It's so beautiful…" she murmured, reaching for the blonde's hand.

"Not half as beautiful as you are." Naruto spouted off the cheesiest line ever while brushing his lips up and down her jaw line.

Hinata couldn't help herself; she melted into a puddle despite the corny line. Somehow, Naruto had made it seem like it was the sexiest thing one could say. "Mm..." she sighed.

"Hinata, do you remember when we were resting on our way here?" Naruto questioned.

With uncharacteristic teasing Hinata giggled, "Hmm, it's all very vague, why don't you remind me?"

Naruto only paused for a moment, then lifting the woman up onto the railing and started to lick her lips, tasting her. "Well, I think things were getting a little out of hand…down on the ground."

"Oh, really? I have a foggy memory of that." She gripped his shirt and smiled against his mouth.

"Yes, and then we had a little conversation." Naruto further stimulated her mouth.

"Ah…" Hinata moaned a little.

"I want you -so- bad, Hinata. I want you to be mind forever because I love you." Naruto lifted her once more and set her down onto a nearby table while he got on one knee.

Hinata crossed her ankles in anticipation, willing herself not to cry. "Oh, Naruto…"

"Hinata, will you…m-marry me?" he blushed, stumbling over his words slightly, then producing a slim, gold ring from his pocket, taking her hand.

Hinata covered her mouth and did something she hadn't done in years, she fainted.

"Hinata…" a heavenly voice was calling her. "Hinata"

Her face went red, realizing she was being cradled in Naruto's arms. Then she remembered his question. "Y-yes." She croaked.

"Yes, what?" Naruto smiled impishly.

"Yes, I want to marry you!" she exclaimed in a raspy voice, punching him playfully in the arm. "I love you!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Naruto's smile broadened and he kissed her again. This time with so much enthusiasm it took everything Hinata had to will herself to stay conscious.

The next week flew by in a flurry of young love, dress fittings and lack of wedding invitations. "Really, Atsuko, I have no idea why you're making such a fuss, nobody will be attending." Hinata pouted, she only had wanted to get married as fast as possible.

"Well, if you want to remember this all your life you might as well make it a big party, no matter who is or isn't coming." The pasty maid, who had just announced her and Toshio's undying love last week, scolded.

Hinata sighed for what seemed the hundredth time. "I just want to be able to call myself Mrs. Uzumaki." With that she sent herself into romantic fantasies.

Suddenly Atsuko got very serious. "You know your life won't be easy even if you do get married. You're going to have to find a source of income, a house, a future..."

"I know that! I'm not a child anymore, Atsuko." Hinata snapped. "I'm sorry; I think I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"As you should be, it's not every day a woman gets married. But don't stress too much, you look gorgeous." The other woman soothed.

Earlier that week Naruto and Hinata agreed that while life on top of a mountain would be lovely and peaceful, they could not stay. Naruto was going to find work as a ninja somewhere far away and Hinata had plans to practice in herbal medicine combined with her chakra knowledge. They would get married with Toshio, Atsuko and other acquaintances as witnesses tomorrow and then they would be on their way. Hinata knew Naruto would have no trouble finding work and as much as she didn't want him putting himself in danger again, she knew there was no obstructing his plan.

_**Next Day**_

__The music was playing and Toshio was walking Hinata up the aisle in her white, strapless dress embroidered with silky flowers, a lace veil falling over her carefully curled hair with lilies strategically placed in it. A little village girl in pink as the flower girl leading their way.

The lilies brought back so many memories, of how this whole journey began, where it led to and Hinata wondered if Naruto remembered the first time he heard her voice when he was in the hospital. How their encounters all ended up in leading them to this day.

Naruto watched with a bragging smile the beautiful woman, who brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'blushing bride' walked slowly and carefully up to the lectern where the priest stood.

Neither had felt the need to compose their vows on paper for they both knew what they were going to say. Naruto was first. "I, Naruto Uzumaki am totally and irreversibly in love with you, Hinata Hyuuga and will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I would rather be blind for eternity than to never have met you and I will do my best to stand by you and all your decisions because you have sacrificed everything you could have had in order to be married to me today."

Hinata tearfully smiled at the man she, too, loved. "I don't know what my life would be without you, Naruto. I know that if I hadn't met you all that time ago, I would have a life void of joy and happiness like the light you bring to me. I love you forever and always and everything else I need to say can never be expressed in words alone. Only that you should know I would and am ready to die for you at any moment." She finished.

In the audience, Atsuko cleaned off her fogged up glasses, sniffling all the while. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered to the woman on her left.

The priest cleared his throat, "Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Hyuuga Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, so you can, by all means, kiss the bride."

Simple gold wedding bands on fingers, Naruto swept up Hinata in his arms and they kissed passionately, limbs akimbo and faces flushed.

"Get a room!" someone yelled.

Naruto lifted his head, waggish smile in place and hooted. "Oh trust me, we will!"

The crowd broke out into laughter as everyone filed out of the church to get to where the real celebration was, in Toshio's main hall.

After cutting the cake, feeding each other, throwing the bridal bouquet and dancing 'till dawn, Atsuko took Hinata aside. "You might want this." She pressed a condom into Hinata's hand.

Hinata blushed girlishly. "Uh, thanks…I'm sure we'll appreciate 'the extra ribbing for all your pleasure'."

"Well, you'd better get going, girly. I'll get everyone home safely, you just take that handsome man of yours upstairs to the bath that is already drawn and prepared."

"Atsuko, you are the best." Hinata hugged the tiny woman firmly before turning away to fetch Naruto.

Upon finding him laughing away with a few new acquaintances, Naruto's new wife tugged at his sleeve, smiling slyly. "Oh, is it that time already?" he raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Well, I must go, fellows. It was nice meeting you all!"

"You too!" the gathering of men called after, laughing at the couple rushing away in anticipation.

Up in the room the two peeled off their clothing and slipped into the steamy bath, complete with rose pillows. "Somehow, I doubt this is a night I'm ever going to want to forget." Naruto sighed, pulling Hinata close to him.

"Mm, you better think that, husband."

_Bwahahaha, I'll be finishing up the story in the next chapter, complete with an epilogue and then later possibly the letters that Hinata wrote to her friends and family before she left. I'm truly sorry this took so long to post. I had no way of knowing so much annoying stuff was coming up in my life and I didn't have a whole lot of time to enjoy the things I like doing. FORGIVE ME _m-.-m


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata awoke to find herself tangled in Naruto's arms, feeling hot with the heat radiating from her husband and found herself to be rather sore, a sudden recollection of the previous nights events brought a fiery blush to her face.

Peeling away Naruto's floppy limbs she finally escaped from the bed to discover the sticky sweat that covered her body to be drying at an alarming and chilly rate due to the fact that she was still naked.

Hinata glanced over at Naruto, unusually still except for the steady rising and falling of his chest. She tip-toed over to his side of the bed to peck him on the cheek, brushing back his blond locks to get a better look at his peaceful face. He responded by flinging his arms around her neck and mumbling some very obscene things. Hinata let out a small squeal at the strength with which she was pulled towards Naruto's less than clothed chest. But she wasn't a former ninja for nothing, quickly; she preformed a substitution technique with a pillow and was detangled from that arousing situation in less than a few seconds.

The white-eyed woman steadied herself, making her way to the shower, knowing that the luxuries provided at Toshio's mansion would be far and few between in her future. Sighing at the realization, Hinata allowed herself to be enveloped in the steam, forgetting about the journey she would be undertaking in less than a few hours later that day.

While Hinata thoroughly washed her hair and felt the sweat slide off of her a husky voice whispered into her ear, "Morning, gorgeous." And Naruto entered the shower and wrapped his arms around her, making her heart flutter with the series of kisses he trailed down her neck.

Hinata, no longer under the influence of post-wedding ceremony wine, once again showed her true colour; red, as it rushed to her face. She laughed nervously but did not hesitate to plant a solid kiss on Naruto's lips as she turned around and then proceeded to nibble on his ear. "G-good morning." She smiled into his lips.

* * *

Hinata hugged Atsuko tightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "This isn't the last time you'll see me, dear." The former maid, now Toshio's fiancé chided, but the tears in her eyes betrayed her formal tone.

"I-I know…" Hinata gulped, "But it's still h-hard."

Naruto gave the two hearty embraces, complete with thumping their backs. "Take care!" He yelled, unnecessarily, as Hinata deeply bowed to Toshio.

"We are forever indebted to you." She said gratefully.

"As long as we see you at least once a year and you make sure you eat properly, that will be enough." He smiled. Hinata could not believe that at one time she thought he looked suspicious, it just went to show that one could not be judged by who their father was…or even what was inside them. She smiled at back.

So with high spirits, full backpacks and enough money to purchase a house, (courtesy of Atsuko and Toshio) Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki set out for a path more different than anything they'd ever known. The freedom enticed them while at the same time intimidated them. But knowing that they would always have each other's love no matter where they happened to be, they were spurred on, ready for anything.

* * *

Within the next three days Hinata and Naruto traveled at a leisurely pace, stopping to sleep in various small villages, seeing what sort of work was available.

Finally, the two found the perfect village for them. It was a fairly small, struggling village that had recently been attacked and the leading family's ninjas had almost all been killed. The only physician was a very frail elderly woman with no apprentice and she was very close to death. As soon as Naruto and Hinata had arrived and looked around, they only had to look and nod at each other. This was the place for them to be, where Naruto could have steady employment and still accept outside missions while Hinata could learn from the old woman and incorporate her own healing knowledge. At the same time, the village welcomed both young adults with open arms, happy to have two more pairs of capable hands willing to assist with rebuilding the village to its former state.

On the edge of the village they found a house with rooms to spare and a nice garden plot in the back. It was traditionally Japanese with western accents in the kitchen and front room. Hinata, letting her inner housewife to come through immediately fell in love with it. Naruto, seeing his wife so happy had no hesitation purchase the lovely home and furniture to match.

Later that night in their new bed, thoroughly exhausted from moving furniture, applying for jobs, which were immediately given to them, Naruto and Hinata lay holding their arms around each other. "Hinata…do you regret any of this?" Naruto murmured, half asleep.

Hinata was taken aback; it had been ages since Naruto had shown these doubts. "Y-you know what, Naruto? I…I think that I'm happier a-at this very instant than I ever w-was back at Konoha. Can you believe how far we've come and how successful we've been? Not many people get to…find the person they love and have an exciting life like this." She whispered back, trying to explain how she felt.

She could feel Naruto's Cheshire cat grin in her hair. "Good." He yawned, breathe slowing, indicating that he was moments away from sleep.

"Neh, Naruto?" Hinata prodded before he fell into his log-like sleep.

"Mhm?" the tired blond replied.

"I…I l-love you." The girl who once fainted from even the thought of saying something like this to Naruto pulled the man even closer as she said this.

"Mm, I love you too, forever and ever." Naruto mumbled and stroked her hair before he started to emit quiet snores.

Hinata could not contain her smile, and it spread across her face in the dark. She stayed awake, playing the words over and over in her head and Naruto slept on beside her until late into the night.

_EPILOGUE_

Three years had passed in what seemed like three weeks. The village was more beautiful than ever and the spring sakura trees were at their pique with blossoms sailing through the air, creating the illusion of pink snow.

Hinata walked through the streets with some dango from a street vendor, proud to call this place her home. "Hello!" she said to the people she passed, rid of her stuttering habit. She was just returning from her lunch break to the small shop she now ran. The old lady she had once apprenticed under had long since passed away but had left her with valuable knowledge of herbs and vitamins. Hinata now offered services including traditional herb medicine and advanced chakra healing, depending on the illness or injury.

The cheery bells as she opened the door greeted her as well as her young employee, a girl by the name of Mari, who very much reminded her of a female version of Naruto in his younger years. "Hinata-chan!" She sang, and flew towards her. "A woman was just in here! And would you believe it, she had pink hair! She said this was for you." Mari thrust a single envelope into Hinata's hands.

Her brain clicked right away; _Sakura! _She thought. Mind racing, she rushed out onto the street, looking both ways wildly. "Sakura!" She yelled frantically, but she knew she was gone.

There had been no contact whatsoever since the day her and Naruto had left the village of Konoha. Hinata was happy ninjas had not been sent after her and Naruto, probably the work of the Hokage and their pink haired friend combined, but it also saddened her. Hanabi was often in the back of Hinata's mind, face smiling and calling to her sister. She still had dreams of her barging into her old room to complain. Hinata would also have liked to prove to her father that she wasn't useless, that she could make it on her own and how capable she had become.

Hinata looked at the envelope, finally, taking in how crisp and thin it looked. What could be in it? And how did Sakura find her? Now was not the time for opening doors to the past, Hinata slipped the letter into her kimono, an orange one with white and blue cranes that Naruto had bought for her on their second anniversary. She at first was appalled at the colour, but it gradually had grown on her and now was one of her most often worn clothing items. Then, she went inside to tend to her patients.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mari was still full of energy and with no customers to distract her, she bounced up and down in front of Hinata. "So, what'd the letter say? I've never seen a woman with such big boobs before! And that hair, what a weird colour!"

Hinata smiled and let out a quick laugh, it seemed that Sakura had either developed a jutsu to alter her chest's appearance or the years had finally granted her wish. She guessed it was the former. "I haven't looked at it yet." She said quietly, looking down, lost in thought.

"What? I couldn't just hold on to a letter all day and not look at it! It'd drive me wild!" Mari persisted.

"It's almost closing time, why don't you go on home, I can handle clean up by myself." Hinata chided.

The girl, recognizing the deliberate topic change nodded and bounded out the front door. "See you tomorrow!"

Hinata sighed, watching the bouncing ponytail fade into the darkness. She took out the envelope, recognizing a sealing jutsu on it and quickly opened it with her chakra. Her slender hand reached inside, drawing out a single sheet of paper. On it was written;

_Live well,_

_You've been accepted._

_-Konoha_

Hinata felt an odd relief at the five words before her. It seemed to tell her that everyone was okay. In a way, closure, she guessed. Carefully, the paper was put back inside the envelope and she closed the shop door behind her to breathe in the smell of cherries. "Thank you, Konoha." Hinata whispered into the sweet air, any resentment she had unknowingly harboured towards her old village ebbed away.

* * *

Back at her house, she opened the door and it creaked, welcoming her home. But Naruto wasn't there, and he wouldn't be there for another two weeks. Hinata's heart ached for her husband.

Naruto was away on a retrieval mission as of a week ago. Hinata had faith in him, but that didn't stop the worry that buzzed in her mind every day he was gone. What if he didn't come back? What if he was injured somewhere? The thoughts haunted her every night.

Hinata prided herself in becoming stronger over the years, banishing her speech impediment, only letting the good emotions show. But late in the evening, when she was alone in the house that seemed empty without her husband's presence, she allowed herself to cry. Every time she did, though, her inner self would smack her. _You knew that being a ninja's wife is never easy, he'll be fine so pull yourself together!_

Yes, Hinata knew this, but it never made it easier. But the best thing she could do right now was keep herself busy and wait. And for Hinata, she would always be waiting for Naruto, no matter where he was or what day it was, she would be there, ready to receive the man with loving and open arms.

**THE END **

_WOW, it's done! I redid it, too and I'm fairly pleased with how it came out. nn Yay I hope you like this version better. It's still slightly open for a sequel but not so much as it doesn't offer a conclusion of some sort. ANYWAYS, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, favourited and put up with my terribly erratic posting and such. (You know I love you.) Stuffs cookies in everyone's mouths I really, really, hope you enjoyed it and I'm letting you know I loved replying and writing for all of you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, and I highly suggest you listening to 'Hanabi' by Ikimono Gakari after reading this. I thought the song captured the mood._


End file.
